


[藍銀] 為虺弗摧，為蛇若何 (R)

by uraumaim930027



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊BLEACH死神，藍染惣右介 x 市丸銀，R慎。＊沒想到2010年的我寫了這CP，2020又捲土重來。＊可能有銀菊暗示，慎。＊2020/11/13 更新Ch.11&12，已完結。
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Ichimaru Gin, 藍銀
Comments: 21
Kudos: 23





	1. 為虺弗摧，為蛇若何

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 為虺弗摧，為蛇若何
> 
> 還是小蛇時不打死牠，長成大蛇後如何制伏？比喻禍根不除，後患無窮。

他的皮膚如無情的沙粒般慘白而冰冷。

過於遼闊的天蓋之下，虛圈沙漠的景色看上去是那麼淒涼。他不會稱之為無聊，卻也稱不上有趣。

時間是渺小難視的沙子，難以察覺它的變化，卻時時刻刻都在流動。那是有意義抑或無意義呢？他偏過頭，睜開淡藍色眸子，用雙眼觀察，尋找著答案。

男人沒有隱藏氣息，光明正大地走入他的房間。市丸銀又想了想，這麼說不太準確，依那男人大駕光臨的次數，應該是「他們」的房間才對⋯⋯不，是那男人的房間。

他並不擁有什麼。什麼都是那男人的，包括這個房間、這個虛圈，包括市丸銀這個人，都是藍染惣右介的所有物。

藍染緩步至他身後，刻意加重腳步聲提醒著市丸，而後者像沒聽到似的，在床上蜷縮成一團，背對門口，藍染也沒有對他的裝睡生氣，只是從後爬上床，用他寬大的手掌撫過市丸的銀髮，在上頭落下一個輕吻。

「⋯⋯藍染隊長。」市丸銀當然知道對方企圖做些什麼，正如這些數不盡的日子裡對方做的那樣，那人的手掌尚未觸碰他蒼白的肌膚之時，他便已知曉男人將要抱他，他將被男人擁抱的事實。

他在藍染面前是多麼赤裸。

即使他想保留秘密，仍會被對方用他無法反抗的眼神，使他坦露一切，褪去防備。

可他還是擁有連藍染也不知道的秘密，他欺騙所有人，也騙過了自己，才逃出藍染的手掌心。

那破碎的記憶片段是他深埋心底的毒藥，浸泡他全身，使他成為一條蛇，纏繞在藍染惣右介身上，心甘情願磨平了尖銳的爪牙，作他心愛的寵物。但他畢竟是條狡猾的毒蛇。他體內上流著致命的劇毒，想著哪天要使他的飼主窒息。

於是他以冰涼的手指掠過男人的臉頰，好像指甲要將那張臉刮出傷痕沁出血那般，邪惡地挑弄著男人，再用他毫無血色的薄唇吻上男人擅長騙人的嘴，以男人教他的方式，吐露「我愛你」三個字的謊言。

#

有時他懷疑自己是否真的是蛇的化身，比如此刻本應發燙的軀體卻仍舊低溫。

像隻冷血動物。

「嗯、唔、」他皺起眉頭，忍住因快感引發的喘息，藍染熾熱的體溫在他裡面抽插，斷續的氣息呼在他耳邊，引起他一陣顫慄。

碩大如刀刃將他破開又退出，他的後穴已經學會將痛楚認識為快感，把藍染絞緊。

多久以前他們曾說過，市丸銀是瀞靈廷難得一見的天才，藍染也曾打趣地稱讚他，天才得就連學習如何做愛如何接納男人的性器，都是那麼地迅速。

彷彿他生來就是為了作藍染的愛寵。

他讓他的身體記住藍染喜歡的體位，背對著張開雙腳跪趴在床，那是他為數不多主動為藍染跪下臣服的時候。市丸知道藍染喜歡任性的他，亦喜歡征服這樣的他時的快樂，無論他情願不情願，只要面對藍染，沒有什麼不情願可言，不情願皆被變成情願。

他慶幸自己還沒麻痺到足以冷眼旁觀自己與藍染的交媾，沒能置身事外，反而漸漸覺得有趣。

藍染鮮少露出沒有餘裕的表情，卻也會在和他性交時享受得發出喟嘆，至少，至少他只見過藍染對他展示如此直接的慾望，這表示只有他能讓藍染樂意花大把時間肆虐他的身和心。他清楚自己是最接近藍染的人，可無論再怎麼近，他們不曾亦不會處在對等的關係上。

藍染從不找他發洩，他可不是什麼用完就丟的低等洋娃娃，所以他不會稱之為發洩——但更不會稱之為做愛。

名為愛的感情，離他們都太遙遠了。

「請、請您再、用力點⋯⋯」

「呵⋯⋯今天這麼乖呀，真可愛。」

若非得要說，他們之間距離愛最近的感情，便是恨。

他憎恨男人射進他深處的精液的味道，憎恨男人的吻的溫熱。

讓他像隻冷血動物。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 到現在還是覺得藍銀超萌，超級無敵萌，於是就克制不住自己的手（？？？  
> 自己寫藍銀無論如何都會變R18⋯⋯樂見其成⋯⋯（母湯  
> 十年前自己寫的超級青澀受不了，只好今日開始再戰wwwww


	2. 撥草尋蛇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 撥草尋蛇
> 
> 比喻故意去招惹惡人，自找麻煩。

逕自走入藍染的宮殿，瞥見那人側過頭以手腕支撐，低垂的眼眸淡然地注視著跪在他跟前的兩位破面少女。

目睹此景的市丸銀內心毫無波瀾，臉上的笑容卻更加燦爛，詭異的模樣叫人不寒而慄，包括那兩位破面少女，先前見到他時總害怕地想逃。

市丸仔細想了想她們的名字，似乎是洛莉和梅諾莉⋯⋯她們的名字他記不記得都無所謂，對他而言一點重要性都沒有。

不過是藍染新的洋娃娃罷了。

跟雛森桃又有什麼區別。

那個人知道自己的魅力何在，亦知道如何利用少女們迷戀和崇拜的情緒，不需計畫，那人稍費唇舌，神一般的存在便能讓破面少女們盲目地為他傾倒癡迷。

「感謝藍染大人⋯⋯您、您還有任何吩咐嗎？」綁雙馬尾的黑髮破面少女——洛莉帶著期待問道。

市丸當然注意到她臉上的紅暈，恐怕光是與藍染共處一室、得以直接和藍染對話，便讓她興奮又害臊得快要高潮吧。真是膚淺無趣。

他走近藍染身邊，雖不像虛夜宮正中央玉座那般嚴肅浮誇，舒適的坐椅卻也寬大得像個優雅皇族的王座，他隨心所欲地坐上扶手處，洛莉和梅諾莉便嫉妒又驚訝地張大嘴巴，彷彿他做了什麼不可原諒的事情。

「藍染、大人？」洛莉那副表情像在問著藍染，那個惹人厭的部下怎能隨便地坐到藍染大人身邊，又像在嫉妒市丸居然能坐在藍染身邊，能得到藍染寵愛的應該是她。

在她們眼中，他市丸銀這種隨便的行為是否就是在褻瀆神明——既然如此，那就再下流一些吧，這樣才好玩呀——市丸一邊這麼想，一邊用手撫上藍染，要對方靠向自己大腿。

連看都沒看就知道擅自前來的「不速之客」是誰，藍染伸手摟住對方的腰，找了個理由要對這副景象吃驚不已的破面少女離開，「⋯⋯去幫我泡杯紅茶吧。」

「是的。」

藍染惣右介揚起溫柔的微笑的瞬間，破面少女們感受到被藍染賦予了重大的任務，開心得不得了，那情竇初開的模樣令市丸厭惡，他可真佩服藍染能裝作既不敷衍又誠懇的樣子打發掉洛莉和梅諾莉，她們就連離去的背影都充滿少女獨有的雀躍。

「你嚇到她們了。」

「我還以為破面們都見怪不怪了呢，尤其是待在藍染隊長身邊的她們。」

感受到放在自己腰間那隻手收緊了些，市丸銀彎下身接受來自藍染的吻，那人吻得熱烈，好像要把他所有疑問和抱怨都吞噬掉般，嘴唇和他的重疊，舌頭鑽進他的口中，和他的交纏在一起。

他可不是吃醋，怎會需要藍染的親吻安撫。這僅是他們的日常。他來到藍染的宮殿，也是為了這糜爛的日常，反正不是要去他的房間就是藍染的房間，換個角度想，至少他們還沒在虛夜宮其他地方做過，已經算是特別待遇了。

畢竟他知道藍染偶爾會在別的地方，跟別的破面做那些事情，也許那個破面少女洛莉也是其中一員。但那又有何影響。

「坐上來吧。」

他照著藍染的話，張開雙腿跨坐在藍染大腿上，再怎麼寬敞的坐椅，對他們兩個男人而言仍有些擁擠，他的下身隔著層層布料緊貼著對方，藍染輕吻他衣衫敞開的胸口，用一隻手便將他擁入懷中。

「不習慣這裡的食物嗎？」白色裝束下市丸似乎又消瘦一圈，一段時間沒有以這樣的姿勢擁抱對方，藍染現下摟著市丸時更能感受到市丸沒有好好吃飯。

搖搖頭否定藍染，市丸曖昧地湊向對方耳邊，帶著異地腔調的語氣叫人心癢：「隊長您都把我餵飽了，我哪會餓啊。」

理解市丸並非諂媚而是調侃他過度旺盛的需求，藍染笑了笑，如今敢這樣跟他講話的大概也只有市丸銀一個人了，可他恰好喜歡市丸銀令人玩味這點，比起害怕被他踩扁而戰戰兢兢的螻蟻，作為他部下的市丸卻毫不畏懼頻頻向他開玩笑。

當然前提是，市丸銀善於拿捏分寸，這是藍染特別寵愛市丸的原因之一，後者跟隨前者的時間比任何人還要久，久到摸透了他瑣碎的喜好，清楚他的底線於何處，如今才敢放肆地鑽進他懷裡撒嬌。

藍染惣右介並沒有忘記過去在屍魂界市丸還是個孩子時，他對市丸「不乖」行為的教育與懲罰。市丸銀學乖學得很快，自己調教有方而對方天賦異稟。

他喜歡市丸銀對他的屈服和順從，因為市丸銀神秘的瞳色裡總藏著不願讓他看見的固執，裏頭充滿恨、厭惡、不甘心、脆弱。

強大的一方接收自願投降的弱方，是順應命運的統治；強大的一方盡力戰勝，使強大的另一方屈服，才稱得上是征服。

他十分輕易便統領了虛圈，卻花了好一段時間才征服市丸銀，到現在藍染都還不能確定，他是否征服了對方。

畢竟他養的蛇咬他雖然不會痛，卻天天想著要咬他一口。

就像現在，他們雙唇再度相接，市丸銀膽敢調皮地咬了咬他的嘴唇要他專心些，他只好順著對方的意，將手摸進對方的白色衣衫裡。

#

「呃、嗯、不⋯⋯」將喘息扼殺在喉頭，市丸銀習慣了在與藍染的性事中不發出太大的聲音，他上下承受著鼓脹的男根，跨坐在藍染身上的姿勢讓他下腹酸澀。

門外少女刻意放軟的甜美聲音響起，「藍染大人，您的紅茶。」

市丸可沒忘記藍染方才把她們支開時要她們去泡了紅茶，他想著，也許她們覺得自己馬上就要離開藍染身邊，沒有準備自己那份。

依他的觀察，她們是如此希望的。而依他對那男人的了解，這時肯定會惡趣味地刻意要她們進來，假裝若無其事，要他們目睹與自己的親熱場景吧。

「進來吧。」

看吧。如他所料，果然是個惡劣的男人。但說到惡劣，自己也好不到哪去。

「⋯⋯藍染隊長、」市丸銀摟住藍染的脖頸，放慢扭動腰肢的節奏，要藍染的東西往更深處頂去，後者舒服地呻吟了聲，露出微笑讚嘆他不輸自己的壞心眼。

到底是誰在宣示擁有對方的主權啊。真是幼稚。

「藍染大人！」洛莉（在市丸眼中明顯比較愛慕藍染的那一位）滿心期待地進了藍染的宮中，眼前卻是令她匪夷所思的景象，她的手不自覺地顫抖，嘴裡機械式地覆答著還沒說完的話，「您、您的紅茶⋯⋯您⋯⋯」

「哈啊、太深⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」無視她們的打擾，市丸故意放大音量，那甘美的喘息不僅是叫給藍染聽，更要讓她們聽見；此刻他慶幸虛夜宮這身長長的外衣遮住他們交合之處，好讓少女們對親愛的藍染大人還留點旖旎的幻想，想著是否哪天她們也能坐在這位子上與藍染用相同的姿勢共享魚水之歡。

洛莉愣在原地，口中支支吾吾說不出一個完整的句子，她的臉染上憤怒與羞澀的紅暈，差點就要鬆開手，跟在她旁邊的梅諾莉見狀趕緊接過托盤，她可不想因為打翻藍染大人的紅茶而受罰。

「您的紅茶。」梅諾莉還算識相，她小聲地向洛莉提示不要再盯著藍染大人看，可洛莉似乎什麼都聽不進去，在原地呆杵著。

「藍染隊長⋯⋯還要、啊啊⋯⋯」

藍染撫摸著市丸的臉頰，瞇起的雙眼悄悄看著洛莉，他在市丸唇上烙下一吻，失去理智到盯著他不放的洛莉產生了彷彿藍染大人正吻著她的錯覺，藍染惣右介最後朝她曖昧地微笑，引起洛莉害臊地別過頭竊喜。

「放著就好了，退下吧。」

「是的。」傾身鞠躬，梅諾莉拉住洛莉的手腕，她只想逃離藍染的宮殿，逃得越遠越好，無論是藍染大人抑或那個坐在他身上的男人都是怪物，明明他們在笑，她卻只感受到恐懼，她不明白洛莉是如何中了藍染大人的催眠，走不出狂戀的迷宮。

「⋯⋯我可沒聽你叫得如此勾人過。」

男人的拇指擦過市丸的嘴唇，那張嘴難得大方地吐出淫靡的喘息，害他在市丸體內的下身又更硬了些，年輕破面們的反應有趣至極，但無聊的把戲也差不多該告一段落，進入正題。

「呵、沒有嗎？」離開藍染身上，市丸銀將外袍和衣物全數褪去，一絲不掛地走向藍染房間裡的大床，「那是您忘記了吧。」少年的身體完全長開，精瘦的身軀分佈著不明顯的肌肉，他肌理勻稱的雙腿維持著平衡，如今已不會輕易發軟無法走動。

觀賞著市丸赤裸的背影，藍染慢條斯理地從座椅上起身，被市丸的惡作劇惹得興致高漲，他以自行寬衣解帶展現最大的誠意。

「銀，再多叫幾聲來聽聽也無妨。」

#

「嗯⋯⋯冷掉了呢。」市丸銀喝了一口那杯藍染沒動過的紅茶，戲謔地勾起嘴角。

「真好喝。」是嫉妒的味道。


	3. 養虺成蛇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊本章有未成年、強暴情節，慎入。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 養虺成蛇
> 
> 把小蛇養成大蛇，遺留後患。比喻縱容仇敵，而留下後患。

市丸銀未曾忘記他成為副隊長的儀式。那是藍染第一次要他。

而他脫下了經歷生長痛的皮，從此蛻變成一條冰冷的蛇。

#

副隊長臂章和新訂做的黑色死霸裝整齊地疊好，放在一旁。五番隊隊長的房間裡，邪惡且優雅的藍染惣右介用他熟知的殘忍語氣，微笑著撫上他還留有幾分稚嫩的臉龐。

「藍染⋯⋯隊長？」

男人的手掌摩梭他頰邊，撫弄他下巴讓自己能將他看得更清楚，男人的指尖擦過他薄唇，撩過他不甚明顯的喉結，停在他裸露的鎖骨。

只花了一年便從真央靈術院畢業的天才兒童市丸銀。年紀輕輕身體也尚未長開，卻懂事早慧，擁有超越其他平凡死神太多的實力。

那個夜晚藍染看見外貌還只是個孩童的市丸拿著刀，站在五番隊三席的屍體前，天真至極的笑容讓他像個殘忍嗜血的殺人鬼，一隻沒有目的、沒有道德，僅是將弱者淘汰的冷血動物。

究竟是天生純真的噬血或是被外在強烈刺激驅使的變異？藍染對市丸抱著強烈的好奇心，欣賞的同時將他收入自己麾下。

越是將市丸放在身邊，便越覺得市丸具有培育調教的價值。不僅是足以跟上他腳步的實力，對他順從卻不盲目誇張的性格，也令他讚賞不已。除此之外，市丸銀那頭顯眼的銀髮、無瑕的肌膚和可愛的長相，想必很快便會出落成俊美的青年吧。

該是時候教他更多了，將市丸銀馴服成自己的形狀。雖會費上不少時間和精力，但成果指日可待，畢竟他的眼光從未出過差錯。

「把衣服脫掉，換上新的吧。」手中握著酒杯，藍染鮮少喝酒，可若要喝，他便要喝上等的美酒，才配得上這良宵美景。

市丸銀退了幾步，背向藍染他開始寬衣解帶，藍染的眼神隔著鏡片流連他尚窄而光滑乾淨的背，他才剛開始發育，少年瘦弱的雙腿不帶多餘的肉，臀部卻仍給人一種中性的錯覺。

脫下染過鮮血的那件黑色裝束，市丸的手伸向為恭喜他就任五番隊副隊長、藍染特別請人訂做的新衣，彎下身時他聽見藍染的命令。

「轉過來面對我。」

他並非第一次在藍染面前更衣，可今夜藍染注視的方式令人困窘。那雙眼掃視他全身，從胸口到他被白色布料遮掩的下身，賞玩似地，好像用眼神就能侵犯他。心裡雖感到不舒服，但市丸銀沒有慢下手上的動作，他熟練地穿好死霸裝，最後在藍染的示意下，也別上了五番隊副隊長的臂章。

「很適合你。」

舒適的材質讓市丸多少也知道這是上等的布料，這方面從不吝嗇的藍染在師傅為他裁量衣服尺寸時曾對他說，任誰都喜愛美麗的事物。

他以為「美麗」這樣的形容詞，該是用在像亂菊那樣，鮮花一般的存在才正確。

可市丸銀如今理解了。藍染所言的「美麗的事物」並非為他新添的衣裳，而是他本身。

他領悟了藍染為何要那樣看他，也明白了為何副隊長就任儀式是在深夜的藍染隊長的房間裡。

即使外表仍在發育中，內心比同齡的孩子還要成熟的市丸，已懂得情慾是如何一回事，男歡女愛的故事他聽過不少，不過這是他第一次體會到男人也會對同性產生性慾。

「過來吧，市丸副隊長。」

藍染擱下酒杯，市丸銀沒有卻步，向前走去，跪坐在藍染面前，他睜開瞇起的眼，男人撫了撫他的後腦勺，稱讚他淡藍雙眼的燦爛美麗，稱讚他此刻的眼神真不錯。

他想藍染也許注意到了，那是怨恨憎惡的眼神。

所以男人扯開腰帶露出性器，按著他要他的嘴再靠近一些，因男人知道他多麼無可奈何。

#

「先用舔的吧。」

市丸銀伸出舌頭，朝男人尚未勃起的下身舔了舔，像仔貓一般，一下下毫無技巧地舔著藍染的東西，他的小舌掃過根部，男人囑咐他連下方的雙球都要照顧到，要他舔慢一些。他下意識以手握住對方的半勃，親吻頂端再以舌頭經過冠狀溝，引起對方一陣驚訝。

藍染輕笑，市丸銀果然沒有辜負他的期待。他揪著市丸的銀髮，要他把自己的含進嘴裡。

少年張開小嘴，將藍染的性器納入口中，男人雄性的氣味滿溢，他並不厭惡卻絕不會稱得上喜歡，他知道藍染不會喜歡被他的牙齒嗑到，他自己也不會喜歡，扶著藍染的大腿，他努力含著前端，當作是學習新知，就像學習過去他不熟悉的戰鬥方式一樣。

「再含深一點，全部含進去。」

「唔⋯⋯」

嘴裡的東西又漲大了些，皺起眉頭，他把藍染的碩大吃得更深，男人的性器頂在他喉頭，市丸銀不適地想要乾嘔，可藍染卻壓著他的後腦勺，不允許他後退。

「繼續。」那既溫柔又嚴厲的語氣叫人無法拒絕，口中的充血要市丸窒息。

身穿整齊的副隊長制服，少年泛紅的眼角惹的藍染更想蹂躪他，他們有大把時間，毋需焦躁，「含的時候，別忘記用舌頭舔。」

「嗚嗯⋯⋯」市丸銀開始感到嘴巴和下顎的酸澀，距離結束還有一段距離，可至少他將藍染含到硬了，男人異常的耐心讓市丸清楚刻意加快速度是沒有用的，男人的目的便是帶領他如何取悅男人，鉅細靡遺地教導他。

而藍染那隻手從他的後腦勺來到他的腰際，撩開他的黑色新衣，使他蒼白的肌膚暴露在空氣中，底褲被藍染挑起，市丸漸漸明瞭接下來男人想要做些什麼，但他嘴裡還含著男人的東西，只能發出支支吾吾的聲音。

身後被塗上溫熱的油，他已經消化了將被男人侵犯的恥辱，他可悲地感激藍染還願意抹些油潤滑，那是藍染最大的仁慈。藍染的手指在他穴口打轉，市丸在被手指進入的瞬間停下了嘴邊的動作——他生怕接下來自己會不小心痛得咬緊牙關。

「怎麼停下了？」

「我、我怕會咬到您⋯⋯」

少年抹了抹溢出唾液的嘴角，稍作移動才發現自己的腿跪麻了，從進入這房間到現在究竟過了多久，每分每秒都像長達一百年的折磨。

「我可沒有允許你停下。」

「對不起⋯⋯請您原諒。」

「⋯⋯趴過來吧。」藍染忽地笑了，拍著自己的大腿，要市丸銀背對他趴在上頭，他將市丸的衣服撩得更高，露出少年的屁股，藍染伸手揉了揉，那富有彈性的手感特別色情。

「唔、藍染⋯⋯隊長⋯⋯」臀部被揉弄引起市丸異樣的反應，他知道那是情慾，是身體的本能，藍染熟練的撫摸迅速勾起他身體的熱度，手指在他臀縫流連，癢得要他在藍染腿上掙扎，甚至覺得自己沒經歷過多少撫摸的下身都要站起。

「這可不是獎勵。」

見市丸情動的模樣，藍染停下了手邊的動作，是該好好教市丸銀一些規矩了。他在趴在他腿上的市丸看不見的地方抬起手，接著，迅速地朝市丸白嫩的屁股右方揮去。

「嗯啊！」藍染毫不留情的一巴掌搧在市丸右臀，後者忍不住驚叫出聲，屁股傳來的熱辣觸感讓他痛得蹭了蹭藍染的大腿。

接受懲罰的少年還沒準備好，藍染也沒有要等他的意思，便打下第二下在他的左臀，「哈啊、」受到掌摑的臀部很快便泛著疼痛的紅色，敏感的市丸下意識夾緊雙腿，藍染掐了一把下方的臀肉，而市丸的呻吟聲越發高亢。

「⋯⋯叫的真淫蕩。」耳邊響起藍染低沉優雅的嗓音，市丸銀緊緊揪住藍染的衣服，在第三下懲罰落下時噤聲，藍染清楚他討厭被這樣羞辱，市丸也知道藍染刻意用言語的把戲調戲他，為了看他心有不甘的表情。

第四下、第五下⋯⋯藍染打他屁股的力道絲毫沒有放輕，他沒有餘裕去數藍染又摑了他幾下，緊咬著下唇市丸不想再讓任何呻吟從嘴裡吐出，只是不斷發出悶哼。

市丸的雙臀被染的一片紅，疼痛得猛烈發熱，毫無愉悅可言，但藍染以指尖指甲劃過他屁股上的紅痕時，他竟敏感地渾身打顫，如萬千隻蟲子在他身上鑽，電流般的快感直傳腦門，市丸的雙腳在男人懷中亂踹，男人困擾地按住他的腰，手指戳入臀縫之間泛著油光的小穴。

「嗚呃⋯⋯」

一根手指侵入市丸未經開發的窄穴，異物感讓市丸不安的呼吸變得急促。這個姿勢他看不見男人的臉，竟也成了一種慰藉，光是想像他便可知藍染惣右介即使是做著再怎麼惡毒的事，那副表情那副嗓音卻依然游刃有餘，柔情似水到令人火大。

「銀，放鬆點。」

兩根手指在他體內抽插時，他的內壁吃著手指不放，男人變換手指按摩的角度，每當按到他深處，他便感覺一股難解的熱隨著後庭被撐開的疼痛一起襲來。藍染看來是不打算碰市丸的下身了，男人要他處子一般被狎弄，要他只靠後面記住男人給予的痛苦和快樂。

手被再次拉往藍染的性器，少年的小手無法將男人全部圈住，加上平常自己幾乎沒有這方面的慾望，市丸笨拙地上下套弄，同時心中再度升起了未知的恐懼。

這麼粗大的東西，要插進自己裡面嗎？市丸感覺自己被藍染拎起來，放到他被褥上，要他背對他趴著雙腳大張，他想，那樣的姿勢對藍染來說比較好進入。

身後的擴張完全不夠，當藍染的手掌扣住他細瘦的腰際時，冷汗直流的市丸放棄了最後的掙扎，男人的性器頂在他窄小的入口，逐漸將他打開。

只不過是他的身體而已。

那也是作為接近藍染的手段之一，沒什麼大不了的。

不就是身體而已嗎。

他放棄了大部分的心，為藍染揮刀弒人，區區肉身又算什麼？

「啊、啊——」

張大嘴巴，他的叫喘因為過分的痛楚而發不出聲音，瞪大他受男人欣賞的藍色雙眸，下意識想逃的身體被藍染輕易圈在懷裡，市丸銀從未如此強烈地意識到，自己在力氣上、體格上完全比不上藍染惣右介，更不用說男人隱藏的強大實力，他頓覺無處可逃。

「真緊⋯⋯」掰開市丸雙腳，藍染的硬挺一次進到最底，而他喪失反抗的力氣，任由男人搗鼓他深處，一遍一遍地，叫人嘔吐一般地將他盈滿再退出。

艱困的抽插變得順利而快速，血液和潤滑油混在一起，隨著藍染的一併頂過內壁，劇烈的疼痛又麻又癢，他被藍染侵犯的地方頻頻發燙。

藍染伸手摸了摸他的銀髮，詢問他舒不舒服，他喘著氣說不出半句話，那樣粗暴的進犯，怎可能舒服，可他卻不敢否認。

「銀，記住了嗎？」男人吻在少年髮梢，在他耳邊告訴他，「這種感覺叫做快感⋯⋯而被插入，會讓你覺得舒服。」堅韌的硬物再次頂到最深，男人的手掌捏著他仍紅通的雙臀，在上頭添加新的指痕。

「哈啊、嗯、是、是的⋯⋯記住了⋯⋯」

「我再問最後一次，這樣、舒服嗎？」

「舒、舒服⋯⋯啊啊、嗚嗯、啊⋯⋯」

體內被射入男人的濁白，沿著絲絲血液一併流至腿間，滴在市丸銀身上那件新訂做的五番隊副隊長服上。

從頭到腳，身體的每一處都，隸屬於藍染惣右介。

#

市丸銀沒有哭。

他沒有感情。

那種東西，也都是藍染惣右介的了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本這篇想一次寫兩次肉，但爆字數了。  
> 所以下一篇沒意外會是⋯⋯更激的⋯⋯（面壁）  
> 至少下篇就不是少年的銀了⋯⋯至少⋯⋯（面壁again）  
> 第一次寫童車，好有罪惡感⋯⋯（雖然以屍魂界年齡計算，銀應該也一兩百歲了）  
> 但覺得是藍染跟銀之間，不可不描述的一段過去，也就沒筆下留情了。


	4. 杯弓蛇影

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊本章有滴蠟、非自願、輕微BDSM情節，慎入。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 杯弓蛇影
> 
> 比喻為不存在的事情枉自驚擾、因錯覺而神經緊張的人。

在市丸銀長到和藍染惣右介一樣高的時候，新的人事調動命令下來了。

通過隊長測驗的市丸銀，即將擔任新的三番隊隊長。

離藍染的計畫又更近了一步。

那時的市丸已漸漸學會了該如何在藍染身下承歡，習慣了深夜在五番隊隊長的房間一絲不掛地自己坐到男人腿上。

這些日子裡市丸當然在與藍染的性事中嚐到了真正的快感。有時那人會動作溫柔地抱他，做足了前戲，將他完全擴張後再進入他，他打從心底厭惡藍染對他做的那些事，卻也學著拋棄無用的情感，肉體上純粹地享受，徹底地把自己按照藍染的愛好，訂做成藍染的玩具。

即使如此他仍不明白為何藍染如此執著於他。他已不是少年稚嫩未熟的模樣，也沒有豐滿的胸部，沒有窈窕的曲線，沒有圓潤的雙臀，他的肩比藍染窄了些，可他精壯的身體明顯是個跟藍染相差無幾的男人。

或許藍染只是喜歡將他壓在身下時征服他的感覺。這裡只剩他參透了藍染彬彬有禮的假面，只剩他還需要被征服。沒有其他人會對藍染有所戒備，只要藍染想要，那些人便會主動向藍染投懷送抱。

藍染可不會喜歡如此無趣的對象。

距離藍染最近的市丸以為自己足夠瞭解對方了，可對方仍無情地凌駕於他的認知之上，將他的心擰碎。

#

夜闌人靜，新上任的三番隊隊長市丸銀悄聲無息地進入五番隊隊長房間，在五番隊待了不少時間的他，途中經過原先居住的副隊長隊舍時多看了幾眼，那位名叫雛森桃的少女尚未搬入，可那裡已被他清空。

他行李本就不多，房間裡幾乎沒有他生活過的痕跡，何況他有無數個夜晚是在藍染的房裡度過的，真要說的話，比起自己的房間，他反而更熟悉藍染的。

房內燭光搖曳，那人一邊看書一邊等待他的到來，當他踏上榻榻米時，他感覺到藍染立刻在房間的四周設下結界，斷絕外界的干擾，藏起他的靈壓好不讓別人發現他來過。

「恭喜，」闔上書本，藍染摘下眼鏡，凝視他一身新裝扮，「現在是市丸隊長了。」

「呵，那還真是謝謝。」

市丸雖然回以微笑，心裡卻升起一股不安，除了睡覺以外，藍染很少摘下他那副裝飾用的呆板眼鏡，對方銳利的雙眼令他難以招架，快要被那股氣勢吞沒，且這是他當上隊長後，第一次夜裡來到藍染房間，藍染勢必會對他做些什麼。

藍染惣右介對儀式有著異樣的癡迷，享受主導儀式的過程，熱衷於親手創造、親眼見證。例如幾十年前那個晚上死神的虛化，例如市丸當上副隊長的初夜。

他被藍染注視時，對方光明正大的不懷好意穿過層層布料，眼神撫摸他每寸肌膚，像是對他下了蠱，使他深處叫囂著需要對方的體溫。

隨即藍染又撇開視線，彷彿醞釀著一場市丸根本不需要的驚喜，名目想必是慶祝他當上三番隊隊長，「為了我們的計畫，以後像這樣見面得要更加小心。」

「知道了。」市丸銀明白他當上隊長意味著什麼，無邊無際的大網撒下，棋子已經湊齊，早已構思的佈局，他們將要把瀞靈廷當作棋盤下第二局棋。

這不過是另一個開端，他必須伺機而動，在藍染最脆弱時給予他致命一擊，而時候遠遠未到，現在的藍染過於強大，他也尚未問出鏡花水月的秘密。要蟄伏幾年就蟄伏幾年，市丸銀並不會沉不住氣。

「現階段還不要緊。」示意要市丸靠過來，藍染摸了摸他前任副官的銀髮，像以前他常常對少年的對方做的那樣，「工作不適應，找前隊長談談十分合乎情理。」

男人虛偽的關心惹的市丸發笑，他知道對方口中的「談談」指的是身體交流，赤裸的邀請他只有答應一個選項，「藍染隊長的好意我就不客氣了。」

莞爾一笑，藍染心想，眼前的市丸銀果真被自己培養成樂於接受性事的順從模樣了。

但他沒有教導市丸的事情還多得很。

他要市丸銀的身體烙上他的印記，要市丸銀獻上最珍貴的、不願輕易給出的，那最後的防備——市丸銀的心。

#

被藍染推倒至被褥也只是一瞬間的事情。

「藍染隊、唔⋯⋯嗚嗯⋯⋯」才想開口調侃對方的心急，市丸便被吻住。他的吻技在藍染的教導下越發成熟，反射性回應藍染的吻，內心卻更加不安，對方蜻蜓點水的吻分散他的注意力，不知不覺中，自己的視力被剝奪，眼前一片黑。

敞開的衣衫讓市丸猜測自己的腰帶被藍染扯下，用來矇住雙眼，自己被脫去所有衣物後他聽見藍染寬衣解帶的聲音。

手腕被藍染抓住，等市丸回過神時，他的雙手也被腰帶綁在一塊，讓他無法掙扎亂動。

「呵呵、原來隊長今天想玩這種的？」即使雙手被束縛，雙腳還能自由活動的市丸不改本性，雖然看不見藍染，但靠著聽覺判斷對方大概位置，市丸抬起腳掌磨蹭他正上方，不意外地踩在藍染的腹部，想再往下按壓時，卻被藍染抓住他調皮的腳腕，阻止他不安好心的誘惑。

藍染的手指從他小腿輕輕撫過，彷彿在仔細檢查他的皮膚為何白皙的沒有傷疤，精瘦的一點也不像個戰士，「慶祝你當上隊長，這點禮物不為過吧。」

「還真是感激不盡⋯⋯」

視覺被剝奪令市丸銀其他感官更加敏銳，藍染的指尖撫弄他下腹，引起他敏感地顫抖，他舔了舔乾澀的嘴唇，不知何時變得淫蕩至極的身體渴望著男人的吻和更多的觸碰，市丸自嘲地想著，自己成功地取得藍染的寵愛，甚至連下面也變得聽話了。

藍染觀察到對方逐漸起反應的下身，刻意不去理會，他的手突然掐住市丸的臉頰，市丸銀被迫將嘴巴張得更開，如被捕蛇人揪住雙頰的小蛇，而他的利齒卻已被藍染拔除。

「銀。」

吐出蛇信，市丸的舌頭伸長，舔向藍染放在他唇邊的手指，他聽見藍染的悶笑聲，舌尖捲過藍染的指腹，他把藍染的指節都舔溼，用為那男人口交的方式，吸吮著男人的手指。

「嗚、嗯、」想像嘴裡的是藍染的性器，眼睛被矇住的市丸以舌頭感受藍染的氣味，那人的指尖有著淡淡的墨水味，以及不知從何處沾上的些微的鐵鏽味，光是舔吮藍染的手指，市丸的體內便掀起一股難耐的渴求，攪和唾液發出的水漬聲，使他興奮地悄悄張開雙腳。

市丸情色的模樣藍染惣右介沒有錯過，藍染拿出被舔的溼漉的手指，順勢牽起的銀絲市丸本想用手抹去，可雙手被腰帶綑綁讓他只好以舌頭舔過，他不需用眼睛看就知道藍染會露出多麼驕傲的表情，驕傲將他教育的如此傑出。

沾染唾液的手掌握上市丸的男根，四指輕輕收緊，得到市丸高亢的喘聲，藍染將對方的腿分得更開，淺淺扭動的腰表現著市丸的焦躁。

勃起的性器在藍染手中變得更硬，男人刻意擦過他根部，指甲搔刮著鈴口卻總是不往市丸最敏感的地方去。

藍染很少這麼照顧市丸的分身，以前他會握著市丸的小手來到自己的性器，教市丸該怎麼用手讓男人舒服；他會要市丸面對他張開雙腿，自慰給他看，要市丸拋下所有羞恥心，練習展示性的慾望。

他喜歡看著市丸用直接有效的手淫方法接近射精的高潮，然後在市丸快要攀上高峰時拉住他的手要他忍耐，欣賞市丸一抽一抽、不得解放的可憐模樣。

如今他將親手帶給市丸銀更深刻更綿密的痛苦，或者可以說是，快感。

兩根指頭夾著市丸的龜頭上下摩擦，藍染的動作細微卻直搗黃龍，洞口溢出半透明的液體，他以拇指將其糊開，按摩著前端。

市丸銀頻頻悶哼，藍染也沒有特別要催促對方叫出聲音來，市丸越是忍耐，身體越是緊繃，隱忍的快意就越強烈，屆時不需要他提醒，對方自然會鬆開緊抿的嘴唇。

「忍著，不准去。」

雙眼看不見的市丸才剛消化完藍染的話，下身立刻被對方溫熱的口腔所包覆，要知道藍染替他含這種事前所未有，可藍染鮮少為他人口交，並不代表他不諳此道。

「啊⋯⋯」要融化在藍染身下一般，酥麻直衝腦門，市丸扯了扯他被束縛的雙手，既舒服卻又感到不解。藍染惣右介今天的行為十分反常，將他雙手綁起雙眼矇住、替他服務⋯⋯像是暴風雨前的寧靜，刻意要他放下戒心。

藍染喜歡玩這些小把戲他並不意外，只是充滿違和感的對方笑裡藏刀，進入房間時他便惴慄不安，讓他想起數十年前他成為藍染的副隊長的夜晚。

那人經常吐出花言巧語的舌頭掃過他柱身，令他再也無暇思考，下身傳來的洶湧浪潮快將他溺斃，藍染大可不必如此待他，他也未曾奢望藍染考慮到他的意願讓他舒服，但現下的快樂又是那麼清晰，逼迫他忍耐，推遠高潮的到來。

市丸銀聽見藍染吸吮著他的聲音，高昂的分身泌出不少汁液，那人把他全數含進口中，抵在最深處時又放開時，市丸的腰肢亦隨之高高弓起再放下。

用來綑綁他的腰帶被藍染拉緊，市丸銀雙手高舉過頭，擺出赤裸而任人宰割的姿態，藍染惣右介吻在他胸口，如晚禱般虔誠地烙下一吻，為自己的不憫揭開序幕。

#

市丸看不見藍染起身去拿了什麼東西過來。倘若他知道，他也許會考慮拉下臉向藍染求饒，可一切都太遲了。

#

市丸的裸體好似一張純白的畫布，讓他儘管染上自己喜歡的顏色便是。 

藍染惣右介手持房裡的蠟燭，雙眼瞇起，他不曾顫抖的手傾斜蠟燭，流動的蠟油自空中滴下，落在市丸的乳首凝固成紅色。

「啊！」市丸銀痛得尖叫出聲，低溫的蛇畏懼炙熱，當那煉獄般的熱燙降臨他胸口，仿若火刃刺穿皮膚，反射性縮起身子，他想遮擋胸口的雙手也被藍染拉緊束縛，使他無法抵抗。

印證了心裡那股不安，市丸知道這才是今晚真正的開端。藍染從未辜負他的期待，總是比他想像的惡更加純粹。

男人再次傾斜蠟燭，這次是另一側的乳首。

「嗯啊——」市丸以為聞到自己燒焦皮膚的味道了。事實上沒有那麼燙，他卻禁不起男人的折磨，高溫的蠟油覆蓋他右乳首周圍，藍染以指腹來回磨蹭，接著用指甲將其摳去，他的乳首被弄得又紅又熱，只是把蠟油清除便惹的他敏感地喘氣。

視覺被剝奪的他看不見藍染下一次會是何時滴下，又是滴在何處，他燥熱的身體緊繃，藍染無法預知的行動令人焦慮，名為害怕的情緒油然而生。

藍染惡意地以手掌碰觸市丸的下腹，剛接觸的瞬間，市丸彷彿觸電般彈起身子，隨即又恢復正常，甚至依戀他低溫的手掌，扭著腰換取他更多撫摸更少痛苦。

「喜歡嗎？」

以往市丸會擁住藍染的背，露出魅惑的笑毫不猶豫地說出「喜歡」「還要更深」，可這次他確確實實地猶豫了。他張開嘴說不出半句話，難以給出藍染答案。

「呵，那是喜歡的意思嗎？」伴隨已替對方回答好的質問，藍染動了動手腕，燭火搖曳，燒熱的蠟連續滴在市丸胸口，他身下的市丸疼得像隻蟲不停蠕動，喘著氣起伏的胸膛並沒有為市丸博取任何一點同情。

強烈的痛楚大雨一般打在他胸口，市丸銀的聲音聽來有些哽咽，他搖搖頭祈求男人寬恕，「不、嗚、不要⋯⋯」

「錯了，應該是『感謝您』才對。」藍染的手掌揉弄著他胸部，將那些冷卻的蠟塊去除，被蠟滴過的地方渲染上淫靡的豔紅，他非常鍾意市丸這個樣子，「來，說說看。」

「嗚、啊⋯⋯」流淌的蠟油再次融在市丸身上，這次是下腹乃至肚臍一帶，如熱鐵烙膚如熔岩濺射，市丸痛得抽動的大腿被藍染踩住，要他不許掙扎，「感、感謝您⋯⋯感謝、您⋯⋯啊啊⋯⋯」

「真是個好孩子。」

男人刑求他羞辱他，病態的疼愛沒有盡頭。藍染讓他雙腿再張開些，不需用眼睛看，他已經猜到，那人深不可測的慾望要他畏懼。

「啊、啊⋯⋯嘶⋯⋯不、嗯、感謝您⋯⋯嗯哈⋯⋯」熾熱的蠟落在他大腿內側，他的汗濕了瀏海，貼在他額角，他感覺自己下身發顫，語無倫次。

眼神暗了暗，藍染舉高手中的蠟燭，遠離市丸一些，他想使市丸受傷卻不願他傷得太重——對準了市丸頹靡的男根，他無情地滴下蠟油。

「哈啊！呃、咳、嗯嗚⋯⋯」

明明發誓過不哭的。

不應該哭的。

早就拋棄軟弱的自我了不是嗎。

矇住眼睛的腰帶被眼淚浸溼，市丸自欺欺人地想著，至少他的眼淚不會滑落臉龐被藍染看見。

「怎麼了，銀？」

可那男人連他被碾碎的尊嚴都要貪婪地奪走。

藍染解開他身上的束縛，拉下蒙蔽他雙眼的綁帶，用溫暖的手掌撫摸他臉頰，凝視他哭泣的模樣，欣賞他水汪的藍色雙眼。

「經歷疼痛的你會變得更加美麗。」

他的眼淚撲簌簌地掉落，沒有意識一般，只是不斷地無聲地滑落，連啜泣聲也沒有。

藍染惣右介握住他纖細的腳腕，使他把自己最脆弱的地方暴露在對方視線下，市丸銀伸手揪緊藍染的衣角，他的手長時間被綁住有些麻痺，可他知道疼痛將會鋪天蓋地襲來，他眼睜睜看著藍染傾斜蠟燭，燭火靠近他的腿，熱的他沁出汗來。

而那滾燙的蠟油一滴一滴地，滴在他的雙臀之間。

「你才會好好記住，只有我能讓你用這種方式這樣高潮。」

市丸銀仰起頭來，他的聲音在顫抖在沉默地吶喊，他的雙腿快要痙攣，他的性器不尋常地因這般痛楚半勃著，深處一波波奇妙的愉悅扭曲著他的心。

「唯有我給予你的痛苦，是快感。」

藍染的低語在他耳邊，溫柔得像情人的絮語，神聖得像神的箴言。

「無論到哪裡，你都是我的。」

那男人的吻嚐起來竟然是甜的。

甜膩的噁心，腐蝕他血肉。

「銀。」

市丸銀絕望地回應男人的親吻，要男人將他擁入懷中，抱得再緊一些，插得再深一些。

他寧願是鏡花水月的完全催眠，也不願有任何一絲，此刻正被藍染惣右介愛著的錯覺。

或者是他其實愛著藍染惣右介的錯覺。


	5. 打草驚蛇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 打草驚蛇
> 
> 比喻對付敵人時，行事不密，致使對方有所警覺，而預先防備。

市丸看過無數次藍染使用他的斬魄刀鏡花水月，無論是氣味、顏色、形狀、觸感都能照藍染的意志再現，讓人產生錯覺，完全地催眠他人。

依照藍染的說法，只要看過一次始解，之後每當藍染使用時都能陷入完全催眠。

當然，市丸銀自己也看過了藍染的始解，只不過從他有記憶以來，藍染從未對他用過鏡花水月，因為沒有這個必要，他是藍染忠心耿耿的部下。

又或者那只是一廂情願，身處催眠當中的市丸並不知道藍染對他用過鏡花水月罷了。

至少，他是瀞靈廷內唯二知道鏡花水月能力的死神，另一個是東仙要，東仙除了比他還要忠誠外，雙眼也看不到，所以壓根不會被催眠。

其他死神甚至以為鏡花水月是流水系斬魄刀，以水流的反射擾亂敵人，殊不知，他們早就落入藍染的圈套，等叛變的那天到來，即使他們認知道鏡花水月的真正能力，也無力回天，更不用說也許在知道之前，那些死神就已死在藍染刀下。

市丸銀知道，靠普通的方法是殺不死藍染惣右介的，唯有問出鏡花水月的秘密，才有機會打敗藍染。

可藍染厲害的原因不光是他的斬魄刀鏡花水月，可怕的是斬拳走鬼樣樣精通的他有著無可計算的靈壓，更可怕的是他擁有過人的智慧和話術，不需要動用武力，光是開口便能擾亂人心，目前的護廷十三隊裡，沒有哪個隊長能敵的過藍染，就算山本總隊長的戰鬥力再怎麼驚人，但早已不具和藍染匹敵的頭腦。

讓藍染謹慎提防的浦原喜助也已逃往現世，眼下只有他市丸銀可能扳倒藍染，為她復仇。

#

他們在流魂街拿崩玉做實驗做到深更半夜，東仙先回了九番隊隊舍，剩下市丸銀跟在藍染身後，避免被他人發現，兩人不僅穿著隱匿靈壓用的斗蓬，藍染還使用了鏡花水月，讓他們安全無慮地回到五番隊隊舍。

明明自己也有間寬敞的隊長宿舍，市丸偏要賴在藍染房間不走，他嘴上說著懶得回去，可兩個番隊間的距離也沒有多遠。

迅速脫掉外衣，他鑽進藍染已經鋪好的被窩，看著對方摘下眼鏡，不疾不徐地換上睡衣，頗有幾分鳩佔鵲巢的滋味。

自從市丸當上三番隊隊長之後，藍染的房間便不再多備有一組被褥，在他們屈指可數的密會中，市丸銀大多是和藍染睡進同個被窩，被對方抱在懷裡，今夜想必也會發生肌膚之親。

「藍染隊長。」被喚住的男人掀開棉被，躺至市丸身旁，後者假裝漫不經心，用他一貫的隨意口氣問道：「要怎麼破解鏡花水月的催眠？」

藍染的雙眼微微睜大，臉上的笑意更深，他沒有問市丸銀為什麼想知道，這天終究會到來，他早料到了市丸會這麼問他。

「在發動之前觸摸刀身即可。」

市丸銀背對藍染沉默了一會兒，訝於對方毫無猶豫的回應，反倒是聽見答案的他停頓了許久。

「我沒有對你說謊的必要。」藍染把市丸擁入懷中，這下他能看見市丸臉上的表情了，他們靠得極近，再近一些便能吻到對方。

他已將他的蛇養大，想著哪天蛇是否會噬人，「我已經告訴你如何殺死我了，你會動手嗎？」

他溫柔的雙眼凝視著市丸銀，指尖撫過市丸的嘴。那張嘴，是不是今後就要將他吞下肚？

「呵，現在是我最沒有防備的時候。」

藍染惣右介總是那麼可恨。那副無論他說了什麼都能原諒他的模樣， 讓市丸顯露動搖，甚至產生了些許罪惡感，好像如果他殺了藍染就是大逆不道的罪人一樣。

下不下的了手從來都不在市丸的考慮範圍中，他會思考何時與如何動手，卻不曾想過自己會失去殺死藍染的意願。

他明知道現在的幸福⋯⋯也許連幸福都稱不上，如此假扮戀人的遊戲，不過是精心佈置的假象。

市丸銀不斷說服自己，藍染愛著他而他愛著藍染，是荒謬的錯覺。他們彼此都清楚彼此在說謊，卻仍選擇繼續對彼此說謊。

「如果真有那天來臨，你想怎麼死？」

藍染握著他的手來到自己胸膛，「在胸口開個大洞而死吧。」

有一瞬間，市丸銀看見藍染的笑容裡充滿孤獨。那樣悽慘的死相，就像虛一樣，內心無比空洞寂寞。

男人斂起自嘲的微笑，恢復無所謂的樣子，摸了摸他的臉頰，「那麼你呢？」

「⋯⋯被心愛的人殺死。」其實市丸銀也不清楚自己所言的對象究竟是誰，自己又為什麼要說這種話，只是他脫口而出的當下，想不起她的模樣。

此刻的他耽溺在藍染惣右介的懷裡，他親上藍染近在咫尺的唇，對方低頭回應著他。

「銀、」

再多解釋就煞風景了。他們不需要對彼此那麼誠實，不需要連真心都坦誠相見。

他以熱烈的吻堵上藍染試圖再說些什麼的嘴，扯開自己的衣服要藍染能立刻分心去逗弄他的身體。

如果再說下去的話，會驚動沒有感情的蛇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊恭喜！死神！二十週年！要出千年血戰篇的動畫了！！！！  
> 嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚一想到能看到浦原跟京樂卍解，還有把犯人椅坐成王座的藍染，就好興奮⋯⋯  
> 終篇藍染真的太帥太潮了⋯⋯喜歡⋯⋯全裸待機⋯⋯


	6. 佛口蛇心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊銀菊描述有。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 佛口蛇心
> 
> 比喻人嘴巴說得十分仁善，卻心懷惡毒。

市丸銀把最美麗無瑕的愛都給了她，留下醜陋破爛的自己。

接著把醜陋破爛的自己給了他，他說那不是醜陋而是美麗。

#

在旅禍來臨、藍染假裝被殺害之前，在離開屍魂界之前，市丸銀曾偷偷見過松本亂菊，除了他以外沒有人知道，就連松本都不知道。

身為三番隊隊長的他成天遊蕩，把多數事務都交給他可靠的副官吉良井鶴，那天他接到消息說吉良醉倒在副隊長酒席上，沒人能送他回去。

想著吉良也幫自己頗多，而且留在屍魂界的時間也不多了，市丸難得好心跑到流魂街的小酒館要送吉良回三番隊舍一趟，抵達了才發現只剩松本亂菊一人還趴在桌上喝著悶酒。

「⋯⋯亂菊？」

桌上放滿空的酒瓶，今天肯定每個人都喝得爛醉，最後只剩吉良和松本兩人，松本亂菊委婉地拒絕別人送她回去，要對方先把醉得不省人事的吉良扛回三番隊，自己倒是沒關係。

雖說沒關係，可送走吉良只剩自己一人時，又毫無克制地喝了好幾杯，松本心想自己可能就在這醉倒，一覺到天亮，反正跟酒館老闆交情不錯，打擾一下應該不會怎樣。

正當她漸漸失去意識時，酒館門口出現了她盼望看到的人。她想要的只不過是那個人留下，留在自己身邊，再多看自己一眼也好，像從前那樣，即使是在流魂街過著簡陋的生活，對她而言已足夠幸福。

「嗯⋯⋯銀？」視線模糊的她看向酒館門口那個走近自己的熟悉身影，輕聲嘆了口氣，「是幻覺吧⋯⋯反正你又要走了⋯⋯總是一聲不吭就離開⋯⋯」

「銀，你真的很討厭⋯⋯」她看著市丸沉默不說話，又更篤信那是自己的幻覺，反正不是市丸銀本人，盡情說什麼都不會怎樣，「到底要拿我怎麼辦⋯⋯」

被抱怨的當事人無奈地搔搔臉頰，拉開椅子在松本身旁坐下，他也知道自己刻意疏遠松本亂菊的行為有多惡劣，平常彼此的互動只限於隊長副隊長間的交流，其他時間他都避開和她任何有可能的獨處機會。

市丸銀希望她遠離危險。最好也最壞的方式就是把她從自己身邊推開。

更何況，他不希望讓純潔乾淨的她看見自己有多麼骯髒。他已不是當初的那個少年了。

他輕輕伸手撫摸松本耀眼柔順的金髮，像是哄小孩睡覺，他靜靜地看著她逐漸陷入沉睡的側顏。

啊啊。真美麗。

就連用手觸碰她，都彷彿會弄髒她一般。自己的手上已經染過鮮血，昨天還與那男人十指緊扣著⋯⋯

此刻他不願繼續想到那男人，所以這是第一次也是最後一次，市丸銀試著在腦中描繪他和她不會到來的將來。

他們都不會是死神，只是兩個普通的亡魂，住在流魂街破舊的小房子裡，互相照顧彼此，雖然他們沒什麼錢，但他會拗不過她可愛的願望，盡力賺些錢，他自己不重要，但必須請人給她做件漂亮的衣裳，辦一場只有他們兩人的婚禮。

也許亂菊會想要個小孩，他和亂菊生下的那孩子一定要有著和她相同透徹的藍色眼眸，還有燦金的秀髮，或者他們收養了在流魂街上撿到的孤兒，像他撿到餓倒在路上的亂菊一樣，他們要餵那孩子吃柿子乾，再種顆柿子樹，這樣他們一家就有吃不完的柿子乾了。

可那是不可能的，他已走上這條不歸路，沒什麼後悔可言。

市丸銀將熟睡的松本抱起，悄聲往十番隊隊舍出發，過去他還會有想要吻上松本的念頭，可現在他知道，像他這樣的男人沒有資格吻她。

「銀⋯⋯」睡夢中的松本亂菊呢喃著他的名字，落下晶瑩的淚珠。

「⋯⋯晚安。」拭去松本臉上的眼淚，他沒有說再見，又一次不告而別。

替松本蓋上被子，闔上房間門，他只願松本亂菊醒來時不要察覺到他曾經來過，否則只會讓她更傷心。

#

和藍染一同過夜是幾日之後的事了。

當他緊緊抱著藍染惣右介時，他會想著，是不是他本該緊抱的人是她；當他吻上藍染時，那雙唇，是否本該屬於她？

可那種行為，就好像背叛他跟藍染之間的感情一樣——自己居然產生這樣本末倒置的想法，市丸銀驚訝地微微瞪大了眼睛，他心底萌生的罪惡感，不是對於松本亂菊，竟是對於那男人⋯⋯

「怎麼了？」

「⋯⋯沒什麼。」

他們彼此面對面抱擁著，藍染啄吻著他的耳朵，他敏感地震了震，隨即把對方抱得更緊，那男人舔過他耳垂，輕輕啃咬著他的耳骨，舌尖掃過他耳畔時刻意發出舔吮的水漬聲，市丸被弄得心癢。

對方在他耳邊低語：「你有任何不開心的事，都可以告訴我，我會一直在你身邊⋯⋯」

男人的擁抱幾乎要市丸窒息，他忽然又覺得自己多麼可悲，無論是喜悅亦是悲傷，無論是愛或是恨，全都與那男人相關。

不應該是這樣的，他不該就連僅存的自我都被藍染奪去，他不是藍染失去心志的玩偶，不是沒有藍染就活不下去。

市丸銀的手按在藍染胸口，他使勁將對方推開，掙脫對方的懷抱，第一次他想要喘息的空間，想要逃走，逃到沒有藍染的地方，即使他明知那是徒勞無功。

「銀？」

「抱歉、今天⋯⋯先不要好嗎⋯⋯」

微笑地瞇起眼，藍染沒再觸碰他，市丸看不見他眼裡的真意，只是感到異樣的恐懼。那些人都說自己瞇著眼扯開微笑時多麼可怕，那是因為他們沒有看過藍染惣右介這樣笑的時候。

自信的、不可一世的、君臨者的微笑。像是某種神祇憐憫著螻蟻，狡黠地施予恩典。

「那你先回去吧。」

藍染深信不疑，他飼養的寵物必會以他希望的方式，回到他身邊，所以即使市丸想暫時休息也無所謂，他會給市丸足夠的自由，看他受盡折磨後，等待他歸來。

「銀，晚安。」

「⋯⋯晚安。」

這樣的場景充滿既視感，就像離開松本亂菊房間時那樣，市丸銀下意識道出晚安。

聽上去用情極深。


	7. 巴蛇吞象

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 巴蛇吞象
> 
> 比喻人心貪婪無度。

在虛圈加建虛夜宮安頓下來之後，總算是開始了比較像樣的生活，市丸銀疲憊地倒在床上，在幾天前他們甚至沒有床可以睡，忙於將虛圈納入藍染統治底下，尋找願意與他們同行的上級虛。

他們不費吹灰之力打敗拜拉岡，姑且接收了「虛圈之王」的稱號，順便用崩玉實驗製造好幾個破面，市丸實質上沒做些什麼卻也累得暈頭轉向，倒是最忙碌的藍染一點都不累的樣子，令他深感懷疑，對方到底哪來那麼多的體力跟精神。

「⋯⋯藍染隊長。」叛亂的罪人藍染已不是屍魂界護廷十三隊的隊長了，市丸銀卻習慣繼續這樣稱呼對方。癱在床上慵懶地環住藍染的腰，彼此身上的隊長羽織聞起來只有屍體和血的味道，市丸有些反胃，他扯著藍染的衣角，讓對方俯下身來靠近他。

不需要市丸開口藍染便了然於心，親上他最疼愛的副官，在他身下的人側過頭回應著由他開始的吻，伸手脫下他的五番隊隊袍，那雙冰冷的手像蛇一般緩緩侵入他黑色裝束，摩挲他胸口。

那層皮膚底下，存在著心嗎？

如果有的話，市丸銀要挖出自己的那顆，獻祭給他崇偉殘暴的神，填補對方空蕩的心口，懇求對方的憐憫慈愛。

要祂赦免自己總有一日會弒神的罪。

市丸的淡藍眼眸閃過悲傷的殺意，隨即恢復他一貫的微笑，他縮回觸碰藍染的手，那隻手卻被藍染抓住，親吻落在指節、手背，市丸銀不領情地再次收手，惹得對方停下動作。

「誘惑我又不想讓我碰？」

「您身上都是虛的味道，是不是該洗個澡了？」翻身下床，市丸主動開始脫起衣服，那件三番隊隊長羽織他毫不介意地踩在腳下，黑色死霸裝應聲落地。

「說的也是。」

市丸步向藍染房裡的大浴室，好奇被沙漠環繞的虛夜宮到底哪來那麼多水，是不是他的神就連水也能憑空變出來，那麼變出紅茶他也不意外了。

「⋯⋯在浴室裡放了這麼大面的鏡子，您可真自戀。」

擰開水龍頭，蓮蓬頭撒下熱水，從那面浮誇的全身鏡裡，他看見藍染也進了浴室，裸著身體走到他身後擁上他，熱水溼了他一頭銀髮，怕藍染著涼似地，市丸將水量調得更大，這下藍染的頭髮也浸溼了，市丸冰冷的身體因為熱水和男人的擁抱，升溫不少。

「你怎麼知道那不是為了增加情趣？」水氣氤氳，鏡子起了一層霧，市丸看不清彼此的身影，他們洗完了頭髮，暫時關上水龍頭，藍染雙手沾滿肥皂泡，從後抹上他的胸口，要做什麼昭然若揭。

「真是的⋯⋯」

那隻手搓揉著他的胸部，不經意地經過乳首，市丸敏感地輕顫，他還沒說出口想要對方再多碰觸時，手掌卻已來到他腹部，像是毫無意圖地在幫他洗澡一樣，男人的大掌在他的腰際來回，市丸想起對方操弄他時，也是這樣按著他的腰往深處頂弄，身體的記憶勾起市丸體內的淫欲，不由得要那隻手往更下面洗去。

藍染將白色沐浴乳擠在掌中，往市丸的大腿抹去，彷彿是他把精液射在市丸大腿上，勻開沐浴乳再次搓出泡沫，藍染的手掌摸向市丸大腿內側，指尖碰到會陰處時市丸悶哼了聲，藍染無意地清洗他身體每一寸，卻比任何有意的前戲調情叫人難耐。

他理所當然地洗著市丸的性器，套弄的同時讓泡沫沾滿男根，市丸銀再怎麼會忍也起了反應，藍染無視對方的半勃，立刻鬆開手往市丸銀背後洗去，整隻手掌搓洗著市丸的肩膀，沿著手臂線條，洗至手掌時，市丸與他十指交扣，他靠向市丸耳邊親暱地啄吻。

接著他撫過市丸腋下和身側，手指滑過尾椎在對方雙臀之間的孔洞打轉，市丸踉蹌了下，藍染以手臂圈住對方，讓對方再次靠向自己懷裡，自己的身體也沾上泡沫，但市丸銀嫌不夠，也擠了些沐浴乳，轉過身和藍染面對面，用同樣曖昧的方式把泡沫抹到藍染背上。

他們保持著至近的距離，藍染的手指斷續戳刺著對方的穴口，那裡隨著市丸的呼吸，有一下沒一下地夾緊再放鬆，市丸的下巴靠在藍染肩上，他們身高相差無幾，逐漸加重的喘息打在藍染耳邊，手掌自藍染較他寬闊的背撫向鍛鍊有成的臀部，指尖調皮地有樣學樣，遊走在藍染的臀縫。

藍染輕笑了下，沒放過打算進犯他後庭的市丸，他將兩根手指插入對方體內，市丸便再沒有餘裕嘗試新的玩法，只能環著他肩膀輕喘，勃起的性器抵著彼此下腹，藍染的耐心總讓市丸不敢恭維。

再次伸長手擰開水龍頭，熱水打在兩人身上，藍染惣右介這才停下用手指繼續折磨市丸的行為，水流帶走他們身上的泡沫，把身體沖個乾淨，霧氣本要消散的鏡面又變得一片模糊，蒸騰的水氣緩緩升起。

撥了撥市丸濕透的瀏海，藍染側過頭去吻他。

那男人摟著他的腰，吻得越發激烈，輕咬著他的下唇，舌尖纏過他下顎，吸吮他脖頸和喉結，市丸一手撐在光滑鏡面上，也不能抵擋住男人猛烈的攻勢，他將自己的重量全交給藍染，溼滑的手掌撫過鏡面，拭去霧氣，最後回到最初他緊抱著藍染的姿勢。

迴盪在耳邊親吻的水漬聲蓋過淋浴的水聲，他自然地按著對方的後腦勺回吻，舌頭纏在一起，含著彼此的唇，浸溼的身體飽含慾望的水珠，溫熱水流之下他們吻得極為漫長。

市丸銀悄悄睜開眼，在被他擦亮的那部份鏡子裡，他發現自己的表情是多麼沉醉，已經溺在那深不見底的快樂之中。

他和那男人接吻的模樣⋯⋯

分明是一對親密無間的戀人。

#

被陽物進入時的疼痛提醒市丸銀，他們似乎一段時間沒有做了，而這是他們在虛圈的第一次。

身上有著和藍染一樣的、沐浴乳的香味，自己其實想念對方的味道，此刻心裡被歡愉填滿，可市丸銀不敢承認。

在他記憶中，藍染並不偏好這個姿勢，但今天他們面對彼此，藍染惣右介正用著最平凡的體位與他交媾。

正因平凡得像平凡的做愛，才叫市丸銀難堪。

他的雙腿夾著藍染的腰，藍染俯下身舔咬他的耳朵，指尖擰著他的乳首，帶給他電流般的酥麻，市丸放在藍染背上的手又抓得更緊了些。

「啊、嗯啊⋯⋯」

藍染扶著市丸的肩膀，把自己的硬挺往更深處送，正面的這個姿勢讓他能更深入，頻頻頂在市丸的敏感點上，隔了一段時間沒有好好疼愛的這副身軀，比以往更緊緻地包覆著他。

市丸銀微皺著眉，露出疼痛與快感交織的表情，時快時慢的抽插要市丸瘋狂，藍染將他每個表情盡收眼底，只要變換上頂的角度，市丸便會因不同的刺激而發出高亢的喘息。

一睜開眼就看見藍染注視著自己，這也是為什麼市丸討厭這個姿勢的原因，他的一舉一動，都被那男人看得一清二楚，甚至是他被插入而更有反應的性器，也在男人的掌握之中。

後背位如同野獸交媾一般，充滿原始本能的性慾，市丸銀習慣被那男人從後面侵略，因為他能說服自己這只是純粹的性發洩，沒有參雜其餘他不需要的感情。

可現在他們親密地面對面，藍染欣賞著他受不了的樣子，時不時吻上他的嘴唇，親暱地撫摸他的頭髮，市丸銀只覺得心底有什麼正在迅速崩塌。

自己的手像不受控制一樣，流連在藍染背上，自己的腿為藍染而張開，自己的下身為藍染而勃起，自己的後穴為藍染而撐漲。

市丸銀凝視著在他身上律動的男人，那張他本該憎惡的臉，此刻竟然如此令人著迷。

他的腿被藍染擱到肩上，身體被打到最開，藍染光是淺淺插入，就帶給市丸強烈的快感，當藍染退出再重重進去時，市丸感覺自己彷彿要被男根貫穿。

「藍、藍染隊長⋯⋯啊啊⋯⋯太、太深⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」

那熱度從身後燒到前頭，市丸銀不禁伸手，從自己的胸口向下撫弄，握住自己硬得發疼的性器，隨著藍染的節奏上下套弄。

「銀⋯⋯」視覺上的衝擊讓藍染張大眼睛，他舔了舔嘴唇，又忽然慢下速度，要輾過市丸內壁每個地方一般，慢得折磨人心，「這樣呢？」

市丸的手沒有停下，他只要套弄自己，後面就會把藍染夾得更緊，彼此都明白這樣遠遠不夠，市丸銀開始主動扭動腰肢，求藍染給他更多。

「求、求您⋯⋯」

「銀，你想要什麼？」藍染索性退出市丸體內，退出的瞬間市丸的大腿不斷打顫，彷彿在挽留他的下身，渴望能馬上再被填滿，他覆上市丸自慰的手，安撫著那不得解放的性器，「說出來⋯⋯」

睜開眼睛望著藍染，市丸銀欲言又止，他的男根明明被自己和藍染的手擼動，卻離高潮還有一段無法跨越的距離。

他當然意識到了。這副身軀已經被調教成沒有藍染惣右介就不行。

市丸銀抱著自己的膝蓋，將他還收縮著的穴口暴露在藍染赤裸的視線之下，他拋棄羞恥心，臣服在藍染的支配下，像他一直以來學會的那樣。

「求您狠狠地⋯⋯插進來⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯」

硬挺擠入裡面，藍染按著他的膝蓋，他看見藍染的表情少了餘裕，多了忍耐的痛苦，在插到最深的時候，取而代之的是迎面襲來的歡快。

他們就這麼凝望著彼此，藍染再次擺動腰肢抽插，市丸銀摸上藍染放在他腿上的手，與他十指相扣。

「藍染隊長、哈啊⋯⋯啊！拜託、嗯⋯⋯」

「銀⋯⋯啊啊⋯⋯」

藍染掌心傳來的溫度、交合之處的熱燙，還有內壁傳來的熱流，比鏡花水月還要真實，勾勒著他想要親吻藍染惣右介的衝動。

然後市丸銀放棄了掙扎，承認了他的罪與他的貪婪。

#

「我也愛你，銀。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一直覺得藍銀關係之中的sex對普通人來說是異常的sex，反之普通人的sex對他們來說一定也是異常的sex，所以想讓他們「普通」的做一次。


	8. 蛇化為龍，不變其文

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊本章涉及肉體上的 藍染 x 薩爾阿波羅，以及肉體上的 市丸銀 x 薩爾阿波羅，慎入。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蛇化為龍，不變其文
> 
> 比喻無論形式上怎樣變化，實質還是一樣。

市丸銀是那男人豢養的毒蛇。

違背著本能，飢餓卻無法吞噬那男人，渴望解脫卻無法離開那男人。

不得已，同類相食。

#

「嗯、嗚⋯⋯」

細碎的吸吮聲迴盪在虛夜宮的實驗室裡，藍染撫過跪在他雙腿間男人的頭髮，心不在焉地翻著前幾次使用崩玉創造破面的實驗資料。

他們衣衫整齊，除了藍染解開的褲頭以外，毫無情慾的痕跡。男人的嘴巴彷彿不會感到酸澀一般，賣力地變換角度，含著藍染的硬挺。

藍染惣右介不解風情，雙眼注視著資料裡的數據，生理反應與他無關似的，只是用空出來的那隻手稍微獎賞男人的辛勞。

看完這份，藍染又拿起另一份資料查看內容，那是一份有關破面的活體實驗報告書。

而報告書的撰寫者——薩爾阿波羅・古蘭茲，就跪在藍染跟前，一下又一下舔著他的性器。

「實在是非常有趣的報告，辛苦你了，薩爾阿波羅。」

抬頭看了眼藍染，薩爾阿波羅埋首繼續努力，他享受鼻間充斥的、雄性的氣味，靈活的舌頭捲過龜頭，嚥下前端泌出的汁液。藍染沒有漏看對方符合他歸刃之名邪淫妃程度的邪淫，手指玩弄著對方的粉色短髮，他的注意力卻集中在實驗室門外他熟悉的靈壓。

「哎呀，我才遲到一下而已，您就開始忙別的事情了？」

「銀，你來了啊。」

薩爾阿波羅背對門口，看不見市丸銀的到來，他聽見市丸逐漸接近的聲音，受驚地咳了咳，他放開嘴裡的東西，跪在地上的雙腿麻得一時之間站不起來。

他嚇到是因為市丸突然的到來，而非害怕市丸看見眼前的場景，嫉妒之下生恨朝他報復，幾乎所有破面都知道藍染與市丸不可言說的關係，包括薩爾阿波羅，可就是因為知道藍染多麼疼愛市丸銀，薩爾阿波羅才不畏懼市丸，甚至有些瞧不起對方。

要不是因為市丸銀是藍染最寵愛的那一個，如果除掉市丸可能會引起藍染的不滿，否則他早就想把那名銀髮死神抓去他的行宮做實驗了，他對死神的生命體感到好奇，一直以來都沒有拒絕藍染，也是出於對自己的研究或許有幫助，只不過比起被藍染壓在身下發洩，他更傾向直接把市丸銀帶去研究。

東仙要是他們破面的統括官，可市丸銀一個職位也沒有，整天無所事事在這虛夜宮中閒晃，藍染將市丸放在身邊除了單純的寵溺以外，薩爾阿波羅想不到其他理由，他覺得市丸本來跑到實驗室的目的，是要做那些藍染剛剛要他跪下做的事情。

「怎麼分心了？」市丸用手指梳著薩爾阿波羅的頭髮，在他耳邊壞心地說：「藍染大人還沒射呢，不繼續嗎？」按著薩爾阿波羅的後腦勺，市丸要他的臉再湊近藍染的東西一些。

沒想過市丸會叫他這麼做，薩爾阿波羅一時之間也不知如何是好，只能抬頭用眼神向藍染求助，可藍染壓根就沒有看他，市丸那隻手施的力道又讓他不得不張開嘴把藍染的性器再次含入口中。

自從市丸銀進入這個空間以後，藍染的雙眼只注視市丸一人，就連現在，他當著市丸的面替藍染口交，藍染卻一點都不把他當一回事，也不覺得這情況有哪裡不對。

薩爾阿波羅沈默地含著藍染，心裡對市丸的不悅更增，他並不崇拜藍染，跟在藍染身邊只為了得到他想要的東西罷了，他恐懼藍染惣右介的力量，十刃所有人也是如此，他們跟隨藍染的理由只因藍染強大。

但要他被市丸銀命令，薩爾阿波羅可就不願意了，他看不慣市丸，不過他也非葛力姆喬那類一股腦兒便想衝上去動手的蠢貨，對他來說市丸有種奇特的色氣，比起武力解決對方，他更想慢慢用各種手段折磨市丸銀，想知道市丸究竟為何如此受藍染鍾愛，想剖開市丸銀的身體，嚐嚐看他血肉的味道。

「銀。」藍染告訴市丸不要玩得太過分，臉上笑容卻不減，像是做做樣子說給薩爾阿波羅聽，毫無實質警示作用。

「您都等不及先跟這孩子玩起來了，想必是非常饑渴吧？」市丸來到藍染身後，雙手環住對方，「要不也讓我一起玩？」

藍染側過頭，對市丸悄聲說了些話，薩爾阿波羅只見市丸銀的笑容深不可測，面前的兩名死神自然而然吻在一起，薩爾阿波羅感覺自己嘴裡藍染的男根漲大了些，那是藍染疼愛市丸銀的證明。

他們所有人，都是市丸銀的替代品。

#

口中充斥著藍染精液的味道，就在薩爾阿波羅想作為研究材料吞下肚時，市丸銀卻扯著他的粉色頭髮，吻上他的嘴唇，舌頭侵入他的嘴裡，舔去所有藍染的味道，他在市丸銀眼裡看見異樣的瘋狂，還有濃烈的佔有慾，那是他第一次看到市丸睜開眼，不得不承認，市丸的眼睛漂亮的令人窒息。

拉下薩爾阿波羅服裝的拉鍊，市丸銀將對方壓在實驗室桌上，看著對方的下身，市丸曖昧地笑了下，「你的虛洞原來是在這種地方啊，害我猜了那麼久。」

他伸手握住漸漸起了反應的男根，用手指按壓著頂端那比普通人更大一些的孔洞，虛洞是破面的弱點，薩爾阿波羅也不例外，敏感地在市丸底下掙扎。

「啊啊，前面這麼敏感，果然還是從後面來，你說，是不是比較好？」市丸分開薩爾阿波羅的雙腳，雙手擼動他的性器，特別有反應的前端溢出透明的液體，市丸銀忍不住彎下身舔了一口，就像藍染經常戲弄他那樣。

嚥下那透明晶亮的液體，市丸銀總覺得自己體內有一把火在燃燒，燒灼他的性慾，使他全身發燙，彷彿吃下了媚藥，身體叫囂著渴望。

「夠、夠了吧⋯⋯哈、哈啊⋯⋯」

事到如今，也沒辦法停下來了，市丸銀捏著薩爾阿波羅的下巴，要他轉過頭給藍染仔細瞧瞧，「『藍染大人』正在看，怎麼可以隨便喊停呢？」當市丸銀同樣轉過頭時，對上藍染的目光，他心底也莫名產生未知的興奮感，「別擔心，只是玩玩而已，開心一點嘛。」

藍染只是對著薩爾阿波羅微微笑了笑，默許了市丸的一切行動。

要薩爾阿波羅轉過身背對自己，市丸銀的指尖往對方身後探索，意外發現薩爾阿波羅雖是雄性，後穴卻像雌性私處分泌潤滑用的體液一樣，濕了一片，他的兩根手指戳刺幾下穴口，便可輕易放入，他用藍染聽不到的聲量，在薩爾阿波羅耳邊問著他：「藍染大人插進去的時候是什麼感覺？肯定很舒服吧。」

薩爾阿波羅改造過自己的身體，在完成歸刃邪淫妃的受胎告知之後，隨著他的虛洞所在之處被玩弄，身後沒有生殖功能的後穴，會溢出透明的晶液，彷彿邀請著其他人——尤其是他們的王，藍染惣右介——與他交媾，他在與男人性愛之中得到的快感，遠比和女人做更多，但他對藍染沒有一絲一毫的感情，他們至始至終都是各取所需。

市丸銀也知道自己妒忌著薩爾阿波羅，現下自己的行為分明是吃醋的報復，他清楚薩爾阿波羅和藍染只有肉體關係，只有最單純的、發洩的性，可現在的他，就連看到那男人觸碰別人都會嫉妒。

他扭曲的愛，絕不會大方分享，無論是生是死，無論是愛是恨，他也只有藍染惣右介了。

無法饒恕那男人的氣味遺留在他人的體內，那麼只好以自己的掩蓋。

他按著薩爾阿波羅的腰枝，他知道藍染正在觀賞，沐浴在藍染的目光下，嚥了嚥口水，性器前端擠入薩爾阿波羅的窄穴，市丸銀幾乎都快忘了插入別人的快感是什麼滋味，身下對方的內壁濕潤地絞著自己，舒服得差點腿軟，他不斷想著藍染進入自己時，是否也有同樣的感受。

「嗯、嗯嗚⋯⋯」毫無技巧地往深處頂弄，隨之而來薩爾阿波羅情色的呻吟叫市丸銀火大，明明是自己憤怒的發洩，被強迫卻還那麼享受。

就像藍染對自己做過的事一樣。

明明那男人摧殘了自己，自己卻享受在其中，甚至心甘情願被藍染那樣對待。

市丸銀深深憎恨著這樣情不自禁的自己，他將恨意隨著律動打進薩爾阿波羅體內，破開穴口被嫩肉包覆，靠在薩爾阿波羅肩上喘著氣，始作俑者藍染惣右介在旁靜靜地看著市丸銀，好像能把他所有不堪的念頭都看個精光。

讓薩爾阿波羅面朝藍染，展示著他們的交合，市丸和唯一的觀眾對視，這場荒唐的表演，市丸覺得自己彷彿是在侵犯藍染，又覺得其實是自己正在觀賞自己扮演藍染惣右介侵犯市丸銀。

「啊啊⋯⋯嗯啊⋯⋯前面、前面也要⋯⋯」

「真是淫蕩的壞孩子呢⋯⋯」

他一手扣著薩爾阿波羅的胸口，讓對方挺起上半身，另一隻手摸向薩爾阿波羅的下身，粗魯的套弄，像是要把對方榨乾一樣，像是藍染教導他的那樣，握著前端來回畫著圓。

薩爾阿波羅想抓住什麼支撐自己弓起的身體，最終卻是被市丸銀抓住雙手手腕，奮力埋向更深，頂在他至高愉悅的點上，「嘶、唔、哈啊、啊啊⋯⋯不、不行了⋯⋯」

「嗯？什麼？」

「要、要壞掉了⋯⋯啊、啊！」

指甲輕輕戳刺薩爾阿波羅的虛洞洞口，懷裡的人猛烈痙攣，激烈而漫長的射精沾了市丸銀滿手， 緊縮的內壁軟熱地夾著市丸的性器，「啊⋯⋯哼嗯⋯⋯」

沾滿濁白的手指塞進對方合不攏的嘴，近乎失神的對方吸吮著自己的手指，市丸銀再沒保留，一下一下撞進薩爾阿波羅的後庭裡，身體還留著藍染撞進自己裡面時，腰部擺動頻率的記憶，喘息越發放蕩，他在心裡默念的是藍染的名，想的是藍染是如何填滿他這副身體。

而藍染惣右介打破沉默，他的低語解放了市丸銀。

「現在、為我高潮。」

市丸銀凝視著藍染，把全部射進他身下的人裡面，他的腦海一片空白，彷若擱淺，力氣抽光的他扶著薩爾阿波羅，他的汗溼了臉龐，恍惚之間他退出薩爾阿波羅體內，而藍染好整以暇地向他走來。

男人用手撫過他的臉頰，輕輕吻上他的嘴唇作為獎賞，「做得真好，銀。」

「藍染、隊長⋯⋯」他現在又想要藍染了，想要藍染近乎殘忍地插入自己，讓自己只靠後面就去，「今晚⋯⋯抱我好嗎⋯⋯」他攀著藍染惣右介的身子，像條蛇纏著中意的對象不放。

疲倦的薩爾阿波羅躺在地上望著他們接吻，市丸銀悄悄睜開眼睛，剎那間他的雙眸轉為金紅色，瞳孔變得黝黑細長。

薩爾阿波羅立刻想到，那應是毒蛇恫嚇敵人的雙目。

可當他再看時，市丸銀的眼裡只剩下一抹純粹且哀傷的碧藍色。

「請您⋯⋯用力地抱緊我、弄壞我⋯⋯」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記：  
> 私設薩爾的精液會有春藥效果（？？？）  
> 不知道為什麼寫完這章有點對不起薩爾阿波羅（？）
> 
> 在聽遊O浩二當攻的BL抓的時候，常常覺得他的高潮喘，聽起來很受⋯⋯  
> 有一種假攻真受，或者暫時當攻，兩受必有一攻只好出來攻的感覺⋯⋯  
> 一想到銀當攻，但喘聲根本受，就覺得很萌⋯⋯（？）
> 
> 我的後記完全偏離重點XD


	9. 虛與委蛇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊本章涉及輕微 肉體上 薩爾阿波羅 x 市丸銀 描寫，慎入。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虛與委蛇
> 
> 心境空虛寂靜，隨物變化。後指假意慇懃，敷衍應付。

走在這廣大虛夜宮中，市丸銀沒有料到在回自己房間的路上，會遇到對方——「啊咧，你怎麼在這？」他揮了揮過長的袖子，嘴角上揚的幅度更大，「該不會又要去向藍染隊長『報告』吧？」

「你那麼在意嗎？」市丸面前的薩爾阿波羅雙手背在身後，臉上的破面像戴著眼鏡，今日看起來格外精明狡猾，他對市丸的暗諷一點也不生氣，倒是勾起一抹輕蔑的笑。

比起有備而來，更像圖謀不軌。有所戒備的市丸銀保持冷靜，瞇著眼，他用一貫的輕浮與神秘掩蓋自己觀察著薩爾阿波羅的事實。

市丸銀想起幾天前實驗室裡的荒唐，當時他將薩爾阿波羅壓到身下進犯，久違嚐到插入所帶來的快感，他卻記不太起來對方高潮的模樣，只記得之後當天晚上他要求藍染，而藍染如他所願，一遍又一遍深刻地抱他，直到他筋疲力盡失去意識。

自己該不會真的是在嫉妒薩爾阿波羅吧⋯⋯市丸心底湧上一絲恐懼，不是對於薩爾阿波羅，而是自己對藍染的「感情」無法控制，濃烈得已經稱得上「感情」了。

「嗯？你的臉色看起來不太好呢。」薩爾阿波羅前進了幾步，他和市丸的距離近得能夠輕易吻上對方，市丸不知怎地沒有閃躲，於是薩爾阿波羅伸出他又長又尖的舌頭，舔向市丸的臉頰，「都是恐懼的味道。」

舌尖舔過市丸蒼白到病態的臉頰，來到曾經親吻過他的嘴唇，沿著唇型舔舐，薩爾阿波羅見市丸無動於衷，停下打算撬開市丸嘴唇的想法，放開了對方。

「跟我玩玩不好嗎？」

「⋯⋯你真是齷齪的孩子呢。如果想要做那種事情的話，請去找別人吧。」市丸冷冷地看著對方，眼神裡再沒有那天他狎弄薩爾阿波羅的慾望。

「呵，果然如傳聞所言，沒有藍染大人就不行呢。」被拒絕的薩爾阿波羅沒有生氣，倒是開口調戲市丸，「上次在實驗室的時候，也是因為藍染大人在場命令，所以才願意跟我做嗎？」

他並不是沒有藍染就不行。不是這樣的。不應該是這樣的。

已經習慣維持讓人看不透的表情，市丸銀壓下內心的動搖，除了藍染，沒有人能看見他的真心，不，就連藍染也不能。

「那種事情怎樣都無所謂。」

「是嗎⋯⋯不然，要不要讓我操一次試試？」暗示般舔了舔嘴唇，薩爾阿波羅從身側拔出他的刀，指向市丸。

此刻他卻感受不到方才市丸一瞬間展露的恐懼，他從市丸身上看不出任何的感情波動，市丸銀對他的刀一點也不畏懼，是市丸銀不害怕死亡，還是市丸銀自信到不認為他會被自己砍傷？

薩爾阿波羅對市丸那份坦然感到煩躁。

他的刀尖挑起市丸的白色外衣，將最外層的袍子割開，接著他的刀貼上市丸敞開的衣衫下微微露出的胸口，既是調情又是威脅。

市丸銀也沒打算要防衛，他甚至沒去觸碰他的神鎗，只是忽然朝著薩爾笑了笑，像是獨自碎念一樣說道：「那種事情怎樣都無所謂。」

#

薩爾阿波羅倒回自己寢宮的床上，深深吐了口氣，歡愉過後的疲勞感向他襲來，他恨不得現在就去房間外抓一隻從屬官吃了，好補給自己的體力。而讓他這麼累的始作俑者，正精神奕奕躺在床的另一側，除了赤裸的身軀和腿間的液體，完全看不出他剛經歷過一場情事。

「你⋯⋯真的很奇怪。」神經質地將頭髮撥到耳後，破面看著對方被他蹂躪過的後穴，已經有些紅腫，市丸卻一聲不吭，像習慣了這份痛楚。

「哈啊？你才奇怪吧。」從床上起身，市丸好整以暇地穿回衣服，瞥了一眼薩爾阿波羅，「不是你說想要的嗎？」

薩爾阿波羅嚐到了這副軀體的滋味與魅惑，他開始有點能夠理解為何藍染始終偏愛市丸銀，那張嘴開口即惹人心癢，無論是自我撫慰的手指、或是勾引他再多一些的雙腿，都感覺不出任何戰場上廝殺的氣息，只有純粹的享樂，彷彿是藍染專屬的男伎一般。

「如果被藍染知道的話⋯⋯」

「你在擔心什麼？還是說，你在替我擔心？」市丸銀背對薩爾阿波羅整理著衣衫，後者看不見前者的表情，「哈哈⋯⋯區區這種小事⋯⋯」

薩爾阿波羅瞇起眼望著對方的背影，市丸銀光裸時的後背是那麼瘦窄，此時穿上了衣服，看起來卻精壯而堅韌難摧，像某種固執的故作堅強，「我還以為你是他專屬的⋯⋯」

他想了想，藍染與市丸之間的關係，似乎比純粹的飼養與玩樂還要複雜，他不會說是寵物，可他們之間卻不像愛人，那不是他印象中「愛」會有的模樣，「情人？」

「呵、呵呵⋯⋯哈哈哈哈⋯⋯情人嗎⋯⋯」市丸銀笑得很輕，輕得仿若他與藍染無牽無掛、毫不重要，「你果然還是讓人討厭呢。」

「彼此彼此吧。」

市丸銀沒接著說下去便離開了。

薩爾阿波羅回想著市丸的輕笑，怎麼聽上去像是嘲笑，嘲笑著認為他們是情人的自己。

那是笑他把他們之間的關係看得太輕，還是太重？

#

在那之後他刻意沒有去洗澡，因為市丸銀知道，藍染一定會嗅到他身上異樣的、性交過後的味道，他想看看對於自己明目張膽的挑釁，藍染究竟會作何反應，是生氣還是毫不在乎？

夜裡那人又緩緩來到他的房間，用撫摸小動物的手勁撫摸他的銀髮。

他跨坐在男人腿上，他們靠得極近，當他要主動吻上男人時，男人卻以手指擋住他的雙唇。

「別用你吻過別人的嘴唇來吻我。」

市丸銀睜開眼，他望進男人眼底最深處，握著男人的手腕，倔強卻又溫順服從地張開嘴，以舌尖舔溼男人的手指。

「銀。」

忽略男人的呼喚，市丸銀將男人手指弄溼後，捧著男人的臉頰，任性地吻上對方。

起初藍染惣右介皺起眉表示嫌惡，可隨著市丸越吻越激烈，像條蛇要將他生吞活剝一般，他很快便拿回主導權，吻得市丸在他懷裡發顫。

市丸銀臉上掛著惡作劇得逞的笑容，不讓藍染看見他心裡的苦笑。

他反覆咀嚼著薩爾阿波羅形容他們關係的那句「情人」。

而藍染扯破他染上其他氣味的衣服，將他壓在身下，那人的手指掰開他雙臀，沒有打算擴張他仍然紅腫的穴口，便直接將陽物擠進他體內。

「啊啊、藍染、藍染隊、長⋯⋯」

「安靜點。」

藍染的命令讓市丸立刻噤了聲，市丸銀咬著嘴唇，模模糊糊地想起在屍魂界時藍染隊長是如何給不乖的自己教訓。

他無聲地在藍染身下承歡，弓起的背朝著藍染，藍染的手指把他的腰掐出瘀青，留下吻痕在他的後頸和後背。

他們對彼此是如此殘忍又薄情。

並沒有互相理解，不需要互相理解。

不知曉對方孤獨，亦不知自己孤獨。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫到一半時突然想起自己喜歡的一部男同電影《藍宇》的台詞：  
> 「兩個人要是太熟了，倒也不好意思再玩下去了，也就是到了該散的時候。」  
> 「我們還沒太熟吧。」  
> 「好像還沒有。」


	10. 封豕長蛇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊R-18G表現有。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 比喻貪暴的人、侵略者。

市丸銀第一次在這個荒蕪的世界感到寒冷。

他忽地覺得一股寒意從指尖蔓延到心口，刺骨又讓人陣陣發抖，於是他穿起白色長袍，拉起棉被在床的一角蜷縮四肢，他蜷起的背上還有尚未消退的吻痕。

那股寒冷來自他身邊赤裸的男人，男人躺在他床上另一側，背對他熟睡。

雖是熟睡，口中卻喃喃著些什麼，男人無意識釋放著嚇人的靈壓，那靈壓中有著再靠近一點就要將人凍傷一般的冰冷。

市丸銀第一次目睹這男人做惡夢。

待在對方身邊那麼久，他未曾見過男人做惡夢，他以為對方不會做惡夢，他甚至不知道男人會不會做夢，但此刻男人就在他身旁細微地顫動，那人的背影看上去有某種無法形容的寂寞。

升高自己的靈壓，市丸提心吊膽地離開床上，朝向男人前方移動，深怕把男人吵醒，他想看看男人的表情，只看一眼就好——

他不會看錯，一滴晶瑩的淚珠正從男人緊閉的眼角溢出，滑過臉頰，被床單吸收。

「唔⋯⋯」市丸皺起眉頭，難以理解眼前的景象，同時不知為何，感覺自己的心被揪緊。

他第一次看見那男人流淚，也許亦是最後一次。他以為那男人不會流淚的。

未到來的將來裡，男人不會再毫無防備地睡在他身邊，他也不會再看見男人的脆弱，若這場景能稱為脆弱的話。

感情對他們而言，都是身外之物。

無論是想成為神的男人，還是想弒神的自己，都不能被這多餘的東西左右。

但市丸銀仍舊不禁伸手替男人拭去淚水。

被觸碰的男人從夢魘中驚醒，瞪大雙眼呼吸絮亂，瞬間飆高的靈壓讓市丸銀花了不少力氣穩住身子，想必他房間附近的普通破面會承受不住這股巨大壓力昏倒，有些甚至會灰飛煙滅。

「藍染隊長？」

在看清眼前的人是市丸銀之後，充滿壓迫感的靈壓這才緩緩下降，收斂到正常的樣子，藍染惣右介有些警戒地瞇起眼睛，察覺到自己臉上還有著淡淡的淚痕，大概是不希望被市丸發現，他率先開口詢問，想確認市丸是不是因此叫醒他：「怎麼了嗎？」

「沒什麼，只不過您睡覺時放出的靈壓快讓我難以呼吸了，叫我還怎麼睡在您旁邊呢？」勾起一貫的笑容，市丸銀故作困擾，再次躺回藍染旁邊，這次他擁上對方，像是渴望親熱的信號，將對方整個人擁入懷中，雙腳纏上對方的腰。

藍染多少感覺到市丸刻意撒謊，卻也沒說什麼，只是給了市丸一個輕吻，「⋯⋯嚇到你了，抱歉。」

「作為補償，您可以抱我嗎？」

「呵，什麼時候變得這麼會撒嬌了？」照著市丸的要求，藍染伸手摟住市丸的腰，讓他更靠近自己一些。

他們的身體緊緊貼著彼此，明明對方就在觸手可及的距離，市丸銀卻覺得藍染惣右介和他咫尺天涯一般的遙遠。

現在在他眼前的藍染，和方才流淚的男人判若兩人。

就算抱得再緊再溫暖，他還是無法觸碰到藍染的孤獨。

他能做的不過就是成為那男人的所有物，被男人佔有，好讓彼此都產生不再寂寞的錯覺。

#

激情過後再次從藍染身旁驚醒，市丸銀從現實中嚐到一種毀滅性的絕望。

他躺在藍染身邊，想著藍染對他竟是那樣毫無防備，他卻不曾想過要趁機動手終結一切，奪走崩玉。

靜靜看著藍染的睡臉，他將手搭在腰間的刀上，緊緊握著神鎗的刀柄，他染上藍色的眼眸裡沒有殺氣。

他應該憎恨的那張臉。

他不能放棄他未完成的使命。

縱使他從未答應過任何人，使命不過是空泛的誓言，他大可放棄復仇，但為了奪回亂菊失去的東西，他早已向自己許諾。

市丸銀拿著神鎗，那把短如匕首的利劍閃著眩目的光芒，久未出鞘的神鎗塵封著血的腥臭味，那味道微乎其微，卻逃不過市丸敏銳的嗅覺。

刀鋒朝向再次陷入熟睡的藍染，只要他劃破藍染的喉嚨，刺向藍染的心口，就能終結這一切。

腦海中閃過亂菊天真的笑顏，以及藍染進入他時的狠心，市丸嚥下口水，把刀柄握得更緊。

殺死他。

殺死他。

殺死他。

市丸舉起神鎗，對準藍染惣右介的喉嚨，他不能再多想有關這男人的任何事，無論是男人侵犯他的回憶，或是男人親吻他的回憶，只要再多一些，都會擊潰他僅存的殺意。

忘掉吧，那男人虛偽的眼淚與溫熱的擁抱，都是那男人的一廂情願，與他無關。

別忘了，自己已成為一條皮膚冰冷、不帶感情的蛇，而眼前的男人即是自己的獵物。

刀刃映出自己的模樣，市丸銀瞇起雙眼，悄聲無息地握著神鎗刺下。

「銀。」

藍染惣右介握住市丸的手腕，他握得很用力，讓市丸痛得皺起眉頭，那刀鋒仍抵在他喉頭，再近一些便要割破他皮膚沁出血，他並沒有慌張，只是勾起戲謔的笑，注視著市丸充滿訝異的雙眼。

自己不該動搖的。

市丸的手仍沒有放開神鎗，藍染的雙眼卻激起他心中不該泛起的漣漪。

那漣漪是獻給藍染惣右介的感情，是他本該捨棄之物，他的手不由自主地顫抖，睜大的雙眼與藍染對視，市丸銀俯下身子，若不是他手裡銳利的兇器，這場景就像是他們要親暱地接吻一般。

他們離得極近，藍染彷彿能看穿他的所有秘密，市丸心跳加速，連他自己都分不清楚是因為緊張還是因為他們過於貼近。

「怎麼了？」藍染的握緊他的手，不但沒有把利刃移開，反倒讓刀尖更靠近自己的喉嚨，用那溫柔的聲音要他繼續，「有那麼可怕嗎？」

市丸看著神鎗的刀刃抵在藍染的脖子上，劃破他的皮膚，溢出淺淺的血痕，空氣中的血腥味緩緩蔓延，「殺了我吧，這不是你一直想做的事嗎？」

他沒有問藍染為什麼知道，大概，對方一直是都知道的，卻還是將他放在身邊，把他養大。

市丸銀也知道，那並不是藍染被他殺死也無所謂的意思，而是藍染自負地認為不會被他殺死。那男人就是如此可恨，也如此讓他畏懼。

他害怕再這樣下去，自己會無法逃離對方的手掌心，任由自己被那男人的愛日夜腐蝕，但藍染惣右介的存在，要他無法拒絕。

煩惱結成的執著與愛慾，使他絕望得快要發瘋。

藍染撫上他的臉頰，摩挲著他頰邊細碎的髮絲，市丸緊張得難以呼吸，他鬆開緊握神鎗的手，俯身趴在藍染的胸口，男人平緩的呼吸和他難掩的激動形成強烈的對比。

接著男人順了順他的銀髮，吻上他的額頭。

「藍染隊長⋯⋯」市丸本想推開那男人，卻又慢慢放棄了掙扎，像他放棄殺死對方那樣。

#

躺在床上雙腿大張，市丸銀的手掌擱在藍染後腦勺，後者吞吐著前者的性器，口腔濕熱的快感讓市丸難耐地弓起身子。

他從剛才到現在已經射了兩次，一次是藍染把他抱在懷裡套弄他，一次是藍染要他一邊用手指擴張後面、一邊自慰。

而現下市丸理解了藍染埋首於他腿間吸吮他的理由，這是對他的懲罰，男人會玩弄他直到他射不出任何東西為止。

男人很少為他口交，因此市丸對於被舔弄的感覺特別敏感，他並不是想讓藍染吃得更深，而是試圖抵抗連續又綿密的刺激。

但市丸銀沒有開口拒絕，一次也沒有，他知道自己沒有說不的權利，他心甘情願接受男人的處罰，他們之間的關係即是如此。

他會不斷地犯錯，大多時候是為了惹藍染生氣，藍染會在責罰他之後原諒他，無論他犯了多麼駭人的錯誤，就算是像方才想殺死藍染卻失敗也一樣。

藍染惣右介的寬宏大量，來自他的強大，沒有什麼是能影響他的。他會花時間調教市丸銀，只是因為有趣，因為他想。

「想射的話就射吧。」藍染抬頭望向市丸，握著市丸的柱身，舔過頂端，他身下市丸的大腿顫動著，腳趾緊繃，忍耐著不要那麼快解放，「呵，不難受嗎？這樣一直忍耐。」

「⋯⋯不、不會難受。」

按著他的雙腿要他不要亂動，市丸銀的回應激的藍染刻意張開嘴，將他含到最底最深，舌頭捲過鈴口。

「哈啊、嗯、很、很舒服⋯⋯」

藍染上下動著頭，模擬性交的節奏吸吮著市丸的硬挺，他的手指來到市丸銀身後，探入那已擴張過的後穴，沿著內壁翻攪著。

「嗯、嗚、」

勾起指腹，隔著內壁按壓前列腺，藍染也沒停下嘴巴，前後含著市丸脹大的下身，當他的舌尖在溢出透明液體的小洞打轉時，他聽見市丸銀更高昂的喘息，於是加快了手指來回抽送的速度，把市丸逼到高潮的界限。

「不行了、啊啊⋯⋯要射、嗯！」

沒有忍住那強烈的衝動，市丸銀緊緊揪著藍染的頭髮，他的腰不由自主地往藍染溫暖的口腔頂去，將自己的全部射進藍染嘴裡，經歷今日第三次射精，疲勞感向他襲來，雙腿發軟，他還沒從射精過後的恍惚回過神來，藍染又繼續開始新的折磨。

藍染的嘴離開了他的性器，轉而以他的精液當作潤滑液，舔過他的穴口，而方才在他裡面抽插的手指，則握住了他萎靡的性器，像要搾乾他一般套弄著。

「啊⋯⋯那裡、嗚、已經⋯⋯」

多次高潮過後敏感得經不起更多愛撫，下腹傳來些許疼痛，市丸銀緊閉著眼忍受太過激烈的快感，下身的酸澀告訴他他已射不出來，但藍染沒有要停下的意思，市丸也沒有打算求饒。

這副隸屬於藍染的身體被玩弄得快要失去控制，又與他何干呢。

他射出的每一滴、他難掩的喘息、他焦慮的歡愉，最後都將屬於藍染惣右介。

那個人是這樣教導他的，而他也是這麼相信著的。

市丸銀的雙腿搭在藍染肩上，任由對方收緊手掌狎弄他疲軟的下身，對方的舌頭侵入他的後穴，他渾身顫慄，身後異樣的感覺和前面被舔弄時不同，舌尖淺淺戳刺他的穴口，讓他渴望被更粗大的東西填滿。

事到如今，市丸銀也不再為此感到羞恥，他是藍染調教得最完美的玩具，能夠為藍染打開身體，做他身下之臣。

他一縮一縮地夾緊後面，藍染的舌尖在他裡面打轉，他不自覺收緊雙腿，像是要藍染給他更多的信號。

可市丸銀也沒有開口說要他。

注視著腿間那男人，他的手撫過藍染的頭髮，藍染微笑著看他，笑得眼睛都快要瞇起來，接著市丸銀被藍染壓在身下，他背對著藍染，不需要看也知道藍染將會對他做些什麼。

「銀。」

感受到那人的性器抵在自己穴口、接著插入自己，身後的疼痛也已不能稱得上是疼痛，那只不過是一種，他習慣了的感覺。

男人的律動越來越快，市丸銀趴在床上，只洩出些微的喘息，冷血的、安靜的，彷彿只剩下空殼，作為男人的傀儡。

他知道男人不喜歡他如此沈默，男人也知道自己喜歡固執地與他作對，市丸銀咬著牙，不想喚叫那男人以取悅對方。

市丸銀未曾呼喚過對方的名字，他想，他今後也不會那樣親暱地稱呼對方。那個人只能是他的藍染隊長，就算是自欺欺人也好，他們的關係，停在這裡就好。

「在你射出來之前，我是不會停下的。」

「是⋯⋯」

「今天要給你一點懲罰。」

「是的⋯⋯」

他們的下半身還連在一起，藍染伸手拿起床邊那把屬於市丸銀的斬魄刀，市丸銀還以為自己要被殺死在這場無止盡的性愛中了，眼角餘光看見藍染舉起他的神鎗，他沒有掙扎。

銳利的斬魄刀刀尖刺穿市丸銀的手背，將他的手掌釘在床上，鮮血立刻流出，空氣中又充滿了血腥的氣味，市丸銀被那疼痛激得全身緊繃，把他體內的陽物又夾得更緊，快感與劇烈的痛楚一併向市丸銀襲來，他的下身卻有反應地站起。

藍染在他背後他看不見的地方繼續抽插，市丸銀無力地任由藍染擺佈。

他被困在名為藍染惣右介的牢籠之中，比殺死他還要煎熬，還要痛苦，卻還要幸福。

市丸喘著氣釋放，稀薄的精液射出的瞬間，藍染要他側過頭，吻上他的嘴，市丸銀彷彿在他們交換的唾液中，嚐到他自己鮮血的氣味。

他吻著藍染，他的掌心又麻又痛，想必會留下傷痕，而男人給予的吻依然是甜的，甜的可以融化他的所有罪孽。

「銀，我愛你。」

他才明白他已活在地獄上百年，深陷其中無法自拔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小後記：  
> 私設這篇的銀刺藍染，也不是真的要殺他，算是一時衝動的行動（？）
> 
> 最近累到爆炸，結果這篇拖了快一個月才寫好，可惡可惡。  
> 好想寫文但是事情好多（打滾）


	11. 豕分蛇斷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 豕分蛇斷
> 
> 比喻支離破碎。

大戰即將來臨，藍染召集十刃到虛夜宮中開會，包括市丸跟東仙一同出席，不想參與的市丸銀側過頭，偷偷看著坐在正中間的藍染，在場的十刃有些人等不及要開戰，有些人還在伸懶腰打呵欠，而他們的王藍染惣右介，正愜意地飲用著不知從何處生來的紅茶，一副游刃有餘的模樣。

看著螢幕裡黑崎一護一行人在虛圈沙漠中四處奔走的模樣，市丸銀恍惚地想著自從上次他試圖刺殺藍染失敗被懲罰之後，藍染已經許久沒有抱他。

也許是無心做那些事吧？又或者，還有什麼別的理由⋯⋯

他凝視自己的手背和掌心，上頭乾淨得一點傷痕都沒有留下，那天藍染用他的神鎗刺穿他的手掌，施予懲罰過後，又刻意花時間用回道把他的傷口治好，藍染對他毫不追究、完全沒有改變的態度，讓市丸銀覺得好像他們之間什麼都沒發生過一樣。

只是在那之後藍染沒有再抱他，市丸更不想承認自己期待與對方的體溫交融，所以沒有主動要求藍染給他。

「諸位還有什麼問題嗎？」

眼看這場無趣的會議終於要結束，市丸搖搖頭，藍染掃視過各個沈默的十刃，才解散了這場短暫而無意義的會議。

市丸銀緩緩起身，本來想回自己房間休息，卻沒想到被藍染叫住，他愣是停下腳步，勾起一如往常的微笑，「原來有問題的是藍染隊長呀？」

「銀。」男人伸手摸了摸他的頭，他雖然接受男人帶著性意味的撫摸，卻又調皮地轉過頭，看著十刃離去的方向。

「藍染隊長這麼想要的話，去找那個淫蕩的孩子比較好吧？況且，不知道以後還有沒有機會跟那孩子做了呢。」

「呵，你還是這麼有趣。」從後抱住市丸，藍染在市丸耳邊用那低沉優雅的嗓音說道：「不過你可別誤會了，我真正想要的只有你，銀。」

「為了不辜負您的欣賞⋯⋯」後半句話隱沒在來自市丸主動的親吻之中。

當他聽見藍染說想要他、愛他時，心裡隱隱作痛，明知道是那男人的花言巧語，卻心甘情願沈浸在這甜美的謊裡頭。

如果他不是市丸銀、男人不是藍染惣右介，如果他們沒有叛變屍魂界，如果他不需要背叛藍染，也許他會願意認真思考與藍染的任何可能性吧。

但也只是想想而已。

市丸被藍染推進房間裡，藍染替他脫去外衣，他看著藍染壓在他身上，他的手為藍染脫下外套，當他正要扯開藍染胸前的布料時，藍染抓住他的手腕，讓他暫時停下動作。

「怎麼了⋯⋯」

男人的微笑裡藏著危險，藍染自己緩緩褪去胸前的衣物，他上身赤裸，市丸在他身下不發一語地瞪大雙眼，凝視著他胸口的發光體。

果然是這樣吧，自己天真地差點忘記了男人本來殘忍的姿態。

對這男人而言，成為神才是最重要的。

鑲在藍染胸口的崩玉正閃耀著淺藍色的光芒，逐漸和藍染的身體融為一體，成為藍染的一部份。

那光芒奪目而刺眼，提醒著市丸不爭的事實——那是要奪走多少人的魂魄才能鍊成的物質，藍染為此又踏著了多少死神的性命前進。

他不會忘記是男人搶奪了松本亂菊靈魂的一部份。

就好像殺死年幼自己的半身一般，憤怒和疼痛逼迫市丸走上復仇的不歸路，松本亂菊是他唯一重要的人，他不會原諒藍染。

也不會認為藍染是他唯一重要的人。

不會的。

自己不過是被某種無用的感情沖昏頭了。

他本該展現的樣貌，是無情、冰冷、陰險狡詐的蛇，看見鍾意的獵物，伺機而動，時候到了，就該張大嘴巴吞下對方。

差不多該完結這一切了。

市丸勾起虛偽的假笑，貼上藍染的下半身，藍染疼愛著他的乖巧，他接納著男人的兇狠。

是時候他該褪下他被糖蜜浸泡的蛇皮，以他全身的劇毒使他的主人窒息了。

#

「銀！」

「在胸前開洞而死，這不是你希望的嗎？」

市丸手裡緊握著方才從藍染胸口中央搶來的崩玉，處在半神狀態的男人用濁暗的雙眼怒視著他的背叛。

男人的反應實在太快，市丸的右手手肘被削去了一大塊肉，不停淌血，他喘著氣，掌中的崩玉沒有什麼重量，異樣的光輝讓市丸張開眼睛，凝視了好一陣子。

「這樣⋯⋯一切都能結束了吧⋯⋯」

他以他的卍解神殺鎗刺進藍染胸口，留下一部份的刀刃，劇烈的毒抵達藍染全身，依照藍染的願望，他在藍染胸口開了一個大洞。

男人掌握了虛和死神的力量，到頭來卻將要像虛一樣，空洞的胸口裡面只有無盡的孤獨寂寞。

他不敢去想男人的心口是否曾經住著自己。

殺死對方，那是他唯一能為這男人做的浪漫事情了。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——」

震耳欲聾的吶喊像是野獸的尖叫聲，以藍染為中心，空座町開始扭曲，市丸躲在建築物後面，悄悄探出頭看著本該以屍體樣態躺在路上的藍染。

從他身上發出一道藍紫色的光直射天際，男人被開了一個洞的胸口開始變化，長出血肉，如羽化成為蝴蝶一般，背上展開白色翅膀。

藍染以嶄新的姿態甦醒。

他的眉間生出第三隻眼，黑白顛倒的瞳孔無情地注視著市丸，市丸在對方眼裡讀不到任何情感。

男人即將實現他想要成為神的願望，應是捨棄了所有身外之物。

「那是我的東西。」

崩玉像在回應藍染的呼喚，亮著淺藍色的光芒，市丸瞇起雙眼，感知到手中的崩玉即將回歸藍染體內，表情更加凝重。

如果此刻自己無法阻止藍染，隨著崩玉和藍染的融合，希望會越來越渺茫，他的復仇也就失去意義了。

而藍染用市丸肉眼跟不上的速度來到他面前揮刀，一道長長的傷口自市丸左肩蔓延至右腰，在空中散出血花。

目睹手上的崩玉迅速移轉到藍染胸前，來不及了，崩玉已和藍染合為一體，市丸銀睜開淡藍雙眸，用盡力氣在倒下之前伸出手。

崩玉明明觸手可及，卻又那般遙遠，就像那男人一樣，曾經他們是那麼親密，此刻卻形同陌路般殘忍無情。

也許自己從未觸碰藍染惣右介的真心吧。

市丸再用力伸手想要抓住些什麼，藍染卻扯斷了他的右手，一刀刺進他胸口。

啊啊。

不僅不想讓自己碰到他的內心，奪走自己可能觸摸他的方法，甚至還要以利劍扼殺自己的心嗎。

藍染拔出刺穿市丸身體的刀時，市丸逐漸失去意識，就連疼痛也離他遠去，眼前的人模糊不清，那輪廓已經讓市丸認不得是藍染了。

「恐懼才能使人進化，謝謝你，銀。」

那人用仍然溫柔的語氣喚著自己的名字，就像自己曾經在那人身旁緩緩陷入沉睡時那樣。

溫柔得讓市丸銀想哭。

#

『你在明天將變成蛇於是便會開始吃人，

你吃人的那張嘴依然說還愛著我，

而我真的能像今天一樣，說出自己還愛著你嗎？』

他朦朧想起他在五番隊隊舍藍染的房間裡，藍染將他擁入懷中，他們深刻地吻著彼此。

事到如今市丸銀竟分不出來那究竟是虛假還是真實的幸福了。

「被心愛的人殺死。」

他記得那是當時自己最後的心願。

他想，他的願望應該實現了吧。

畢竟他還是憎恨——

恨自己還是愛著藍染的。


	12. 斗折蛇行

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 斗折蛇行
> 
> 比喻道路曲折蜿蜒。

真央地下監獄最下層・第八監獄「無間」，伸手不見五指，漆黑得彷彿能將一切吞噬。

縱使被拘束在椅子上封住右眼，藍染惣右介仍然愜意。

崩玉雖在和黑崎一護決戰時，一度拒絕了自己，然而這些年被關在無間裡，崩玉終也成為自己身體的一部份。

體內流竄的靈壓甚至比以前還驚人，那張破舊的囚椅並不能困住自己，即使困住自己的身，也不能囚禁自己的心志。

是自己自願留在這無盡深淵黑暗之中，在暗無天日的地下觀看屍魂界的一舉一動。

我的屍魂界。

藍染輕笑，他才是屍魂界的神，這裡是他的宮殿、他的王椅。

他早已習慣隻身一人的寂寞，雖然從屍魂界準備叛變開始，市丸和東仙就一直跟在他身邊，但直到決戰落幕死亡來臨，沒有誰曾看見他的本心。

他想起他忠誠的部下東仙要，自己給予他致命一擊是對他的慈悲，可惜沒人能理解，若他放東仙一條生路，下場只會是被中央四十六室那群愚者判決無期徒刑，他不認為囚禁至死對東仙而言是比較好的選擇。

接著他想起市丸銀。

是他的惡讓市丸成為死神，也是他親手了結市丸的性命。

他開啟他們淒美故事的開端，再寫下句點，可如今他竟有些想念對方像蛇一樣冰冷的肌膚貼上自己的身體、擁抱自己的溫度。

藍染想了想，市丸對自己而言，不僅僅是部下而已，否則自己又怎會百般疼愛他折磨他呢。

他記得自己曾說過，除了市丸以外，從不想讓其他人當自己的副隊長，也記得自己喜歡抱對方在懷裡，吐露曖昧的愛語。

在無間一個人思考這麼多年，藍染漸漸發現，自己真的陷進去了，陷在名為市丸銀的網裡動彈不得，就算那人已經不在了，有關他的記憶卻縈繞心頭。

但藍染並不覺得承認自己的愛慾是羞恥的，人擁有感情，而神承認感情，超越愛與慾，轉化為智慧和力量。

正因為自己真心在意市丸，所以選擇親自殺死市丸，適合他們相愛的方式不是虛假的誓言，而是殘忍的傷痕，他早就知道市丸某天會背叛自己，已決定的結局無法被改寫。

自己給了市丸疼痛，讓他記住愛的醜陋，而市丸給予自己莫大的恐懼，使自己想起死亡與失敗的駭人，讓自己進化。

神殺鎗在自己胸口釋放毒素的瞬間，每每憶起總叫人暈眩。

就像自己將刀尖捅入市丸體內時，殺戮的快感和愛意和性快感混在一起，彷彿是自己正插入市丸裡面，與他融為一體。

『藍染隊長⋯⋯』

市丸總會喘著氣緊抱著他，尖銳的指甲好像要把他肩膀和背後割傷，他忽然有些後悔最後他沒有吻市丸銀，沒有嚐到充滿鮮血的吻。

否則他不會這麼晚才發現自己愛著市丸銀。

愛得足以啃噬他血肉，愛死對方。

#

藍染胸口的崩玉閃著異樣的光芒，縱使身穿特殊材質的漆黑囚服，也無法抵擋崩玉的鼓動。

崩玉的主人藍染亦專注地感受著崩玉的變化，多年來已沒見過崩玉發生巨變，他難得地感到疑惑而驚訝。

『您看起來很寂寞呢。』

那熟悉的聲音劃破沈靜的黑暗，在藍染耳邊響起。

崩玉停下了發光，藍染感受到肩上多了股重量，冰冷的鱗片擦過他全身唯一露出的肌膚，來到他的頰邊，親暱地蹭了蹭。

淡藍色的雙眼如寶石，和從前一樣銳利。

「被你發現了啊。」

『您在說什麼呢，是您把我找回來的。』

看來崩玉讀取自己的心，實現了自己壓抑的欲望⋯⋯

用了點力氣掙脫雙手的束縛，藍染靠在囚椅上，深深嘆了口氣。

「過來吧，銀。」

他用手指撫過肩上銀蛇的下巴，那條銀蛇吐出蛇信，扭著身軀纏上他的手臂，輕輕咬了他的指尖一口。

「只有我們了。」

『那不是很好嗎，藍染隊長。』

「呵⋯⋯說的也是。」

《為虺弗摧，為蛇若何》完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記：
> 
> CWT出本後，隔了三四個月把全文放上來惹。
> 
> 謝謝看到這邊的你。
> 
> 一開始寫這篇的時候，原本想說寫五章大概一萬字完結差不多，最後居然寫到第十二章爆字數（笑）
> 
> 結局一開始就想好了，希望藍染可以不要那麼寂寞，所以崩玉就變出一隻可愛的市丸銀（蛇）陪藍染。
> 
> 就連下地獄也要一起的概念（？）
> 
> 市丸銀應該也會嘴上說才不要陪藍染，但還是願意陪藍染吧XDDDDDD


End file.
